Le Cycle de l'Eternité
by Gabriel McGregor
Summary: La vie s'écoulait pour Altaïr et Malik, tel un fleuve. Avec ses détoures et ses remoues. Il faut apprendre à vivre au gré de l'eau. La peur, la haine et le pardon. Mais l'amour aussi, l'amitié et toutes ses émotions !
1. La graine de la haine

Bonjour tout le monde !

Je vous présente ma fic AC rating T, dont les deux personnages principaux sont Altaïr et Malik !

L'univers et les perso (à l'exception de la servante) appartiennent à UBISOFT

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 1 <strong>

**La graine de la haine**

- Maître ! cria le garde en interrompant la discussion qui se tenait dans le bureau d'Al-Mualim, grand maître des Assassins.

Le vieille homme borgne se tourna et fixa l'intrus de son seul œil valide.

- Nous sommes attaqués, poursuivit-il affolé, Robert de Sablé fait le siège du village !

Les traits d'Al-Mualim se crispèrent, il déclara d'une voix pourtant calme :

- Il cherche l'affrontement, bien, ne le décevons pas. Prépare la forteresse !

- J'y coure Maître.

Le garde repartit en courant. Le vieil homme se tourna vers Altaïr.

- Quant à toi, descend au village et repousse l'envahisseur ! Cette discussion est close pour l'instant.

- Oui, Maître, répondit froidement l'assassin d'élite en se détournant.

Al-Mualim, ainsi que Malik le regardèrent sauté dans l'escalier et disparaître. Le jeune Assassin blessé haletait, son sang coulant toujours de son bras lacéré, couvert de sable et de caillot de sang coagulé. Il avait parcouru la distance qui séparait Jérusalem de Masyaf en seulement une journée et demie et avait perdue beaucoup de sang.

Al-Mualim lui tournait toujours le dos lorsque sa vision se brouilla. Son corps le brûlait et la douleur irradiait de son bras, une douleur comme il n'en avait encore jamais connue. Il s'effondra sur le sol dallé.

Le vieillard se retourna et, prenant conscience de se qui se passait, se précipita vers le jeune homme, s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

- Garde ! Garde, appelé un médecin ! appela-t-il, sans toutefois s'affolé.

Malik n'était pas le premier de ses hommes à rentré mal en point et à tomber dans les vapes - voir à trépasser - dans son bureau.

Rapidement, des hommes arrivèrent et, suivant les instructions du vieil homme, portèrent Malik jusqu'à une pièce sombre, l'allongeant sur une table de bois.

* * *

><p>Au village, Altaïr jouait de sa lame contre les hommes de Robert de Sablé. Il s'attendait à mieux de la part des hommes du Templier, mais il n'opposait qu'il bien piètre résistance. Tant mieux ! Altaïr n'avait pas l'esprit à ce qu'il faisait. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Malik. La joie qu'il avait ressentie en voyant son camarade entrer dans la pièce, puis la terreur ! La blessure qui striait le bras du jeune Assassin semblait profonde, qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant ?<p>

* * *

><p>La fièvre qui embrasait son corps le faisait terriblement souffrir, mais pas autant que la blessure elle-même. Il brûlait vif, mais gelait en même temps, sa vision était trouble. Des gens s'affairaient autour de lui, parlait fort, mais tout n'était qu'ombres et bruits indistincts.<p>

Ont avait retiré sa tunique, son corps était maculé de sang et de sueur. Sa respiration était forte et rapide, comme celle d'un mourant. Allait-il mourir ? Peu importait, du moment que la douleur disparaisse !

Un homme vêtu d'une toge blanche et d'un tablier sale s'approcha et tira son bras sur le côté. La vive douleur arracha un cri à Malik. Une jeune femme lui attachait l'autre bras, ainsi que les jambes à la table, pour qu'il ne se débatte pas. Le médecin passa un garrot au bras blessé et serra de toutes ses forces autours du biceps, arrachant un nouveau cri au blessé.

La jeune femme lui tamponnait le front avec de l'eau fraîche pendant qu'un homme lui passait un bol d'encens sous le nez pour l'apaiser, mais cela ne marchait pas. La voix du médecin se fit entendre :

- On ne peut plus attendre, sinon l'infection gagnera tout son corps !

En effet, sous l'épaisse couche de sang et de sable mélangé, la plaie s'était déjà infectée. La chaleur de Syrie n'y avait pas aidé. Le bras gauche de Malik se gangrénait d'heure en heure et la septicémie guettait.

L'assistante se pencha à son oreille et, d'une voix douce et rassurante, lui murmura en tamponnant toujours son front brûlant :

- Seigneur Malik, je sais que vous soufrez énormément.

Malik ne répondit pas, se contentant de gémir, un flot de larmes ininterrompues coulant de ses yeux rougis.

- Nous allons devoir vous amputer, je suis désolée. Mais si nous ne le faisons pas, vous mourrez, emporté par la fièvre.

Etait-ce sensé le rassuré ? Au moins, elle était honnête. Elle tira un objet du guéridon à côté d'elle et le mis sous ses yeux, le pressant légèrement contre ses lèvres.

- J'aimerais que vous mordiez ce morceau de bois, sinon, vous risquez de vous sectionner la langue pendant l'opération.

Fermant les yeux, Malik consentit à ouvrir la bouche et mordit le bâtonnet entouré de cuire que lui tendait la jeune femme dont il n'arrivait à percevoir qu'une vague ombre. Une ombre avec une voix d'ange, se dit-il.

Il sentit une main douce prendre la sienne, du côté encore valide, puis la voix de la jeune femme.

- Allez-y !

Le chirurgien pris une scie sur le guéridon et, la plaçant sous le Garreau, entama l'opération.

La douleur embrasa Malik, il poussa un hurlement qui se répandit en écho dans toute la forteresse. Puis les ténèbres s'abattirent sur lui et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Il ne vit pas son bras se détacher de son corps lorsque le dernier coup de scie fut donné, il ne vit pas non plus lorsque l'on appliqua le fer brûlant contre la plaie pour la cautérisé - bien que son corps fut pris de spasmes à cet instant. On lava son corps et on lui enfila des vêtements de convalescence : un pantalon de lin et une chemise fine que l'on laissa volontairement dégrafée pour éponger plus aisément les sueurs de la fièvre. Car la fièvre demeurerait, aussi longtemps que le corps ne serait pas habitué à la disparition d'un membre. Les prochains jours s'annonçaient bien difficiles pour Malik, s'il survivait à la pénible épreuve de la fièvre, il devrait réapprendre à vivre.

On le transporta dans une pièce plus calme, une chambre de convalescence composée de murs blancs, d'un lit aux draps propres, d'un guéridon et d'une chaise pour celui qui veillerait sur lui.

* * *

><p>Altaïr avait réussi, les troupes de Robert de Sablé étaient en fuite. Une pluie de troncs d'arbres les avait mis en cavale et l'Assassin s'en était réjoui. Mais la suite ne s'était pas déroulée comme il le souhaitait.<p>

Al-Mualim l'avait dans un premier temps félicité d'avoir brillement repoussé l'ennemi, puis son ton s'était raffermi et il en était revenu au sujet de leur précédente discussion. Il lui avait à nouveau reproché sa vanité et son manque de discernement. Son impulsivité et son orgueil avait manqué de provoqué la chute de la fraternité. A l'en croire, tout était de sa faute.

A la fin de l'entretien, qui s'était déroulé sur le parvis de la forteresse des Assassins, Al-Mualim l'avait poignardé, et il avait sombré, persuadé de mourir.

La mort aurait été moins pénible que le réveil. Al-Mualim l'avait frappé au ventre, en prenant soin de ne toucher aucun organe. La lame enduite de drogue l'avait plongé dans une profonde torpeur, le temps qu'un médecin pense la blessure et le transporte dans une chambre. Puis le jugement s'était abattu.

Dégradé, réduit au rang de novice ! Son humiliation était totale. Il avait serré les poings durant tout le sermon du maître. Il s'était fait mal à la mâchoire à force de serrer les dents.

- Tu partiras dès l'aube pour Damas, ordonna Al-Mualim, maintenant, vas te reposer !

- Oui, Maître, avait répondu froidement l'Assassin en se tournant pour partir.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et sortit dans le jardin à l'arrière de la forteresse. Là-bas, dans la partie la plus reculée, se trouvait son lieu préféré. Ici, près de la barrière donnant sur la falaise qui plongeait abruptement vers la rivière, ce trouvait le lieu de repos favori d'Altaïr.

Il s'approcha de la balustrade et posa ses mains sur la bordure de pierre blanche, se penchant en avant pour visualiser les eaux calmes de la rivière, celles par lesquelles tout avait commencé. Il y avait si longtemps de cela.

* * *

><p><em>A l'époque, il était encore un enfant solitaire, personne ne voulait sympathiser avec un enfant au sale caractère. A cette époque, Altaïr était encore empli d'une profonde colère. Comme tout enfant destiné à devenir un jour Assassin, on l'avait retiré à la garde de ses parents dès le plus jeune âge. Une rupture qu'il avait du mal à supporter. Comme il était encore en bas âge, on le laissait parfois vagabonder dans Masyaf, en dehors des heures d'entraînement. Mais il n'avait aucun ami, jusqu'à ce jour... <em>

_Alors qu'il jouait près de la rivière, il était tombé à l'eau. Il n'avait bien sûr pas pied dans le méandre, et le contre courant l'empêchait de regagner la rive. De plus, il ne savait pas nager. Il s'était débattu et avait hurlé à l'aide, absorbant de grande gorgée d'eau au passage. Il s'était cru perdu, près à abandonner, lorsque qu'_il_ était arrivé. _

_Un jeune garçon de son âge, qui avait courut et avait sauté à l'eau pour le secourir. Il l'avait aidé à regagner la rive, puis l'avait consolé de la terrible peur qu'il venait de vivre. Son nom était Malik, et ce jour là, ils étaient devenus amis._

_Par la suite, ils étaient tous deux entrés en formation pour devenir Assassins, suivit deux ans plus tard par Kadar, le cadet de Malik. Puis était venu la promesse._

_C'était ici, dans la partie la plus reculée du jardin, au-dessus de cette rivière qui les avait rapprochés. Ils s'étaient jurés de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. Mais ce n'était plus qu'un souvenir lointain._

* * *

><p>Debout, immobile, Altaïr sentit des larmes monter. Il ne devait pas pleurer ! Le Maître leur avait toujours répété qu'un Assassin ne pleurait pas ! Pourtant, le sentiment horrible qui l'envahissait à présent manqua de le faire céder. Il avait brisé cette promesse qui lui était si précieuse. Al-Mualim, les autres "frères", Malik, tous lui avaient dit que son orgueil le ferait tomber, et ils avaient tous eu raison ! C'était une double blessure qui entravait désormais son cœur. Son amour-propre était blessé, mais plus grave encore, il avait failli perdre son meilleur ami...<p>

Soudain, un éclair de lucidité le ramena à la réalité. Et Malik ? Que lui était-il arrivé pendant l'assaut de Robert de Sablé ? Où l'avait-on emmené ? Et son bras ?

Ô mon dieu, son bras ! Altaïr se rappela, pris d'un profond malaise. Il avait bien vu le bras, sous le tissu déchiré et gorgé de sang, pendant de façon désarticulée, gonflé. Avait-on pu le soigner, ou alors ? Il devait savoir, absolument !

Se retournant, il commença à se presser en direction de la demeure de la Confrérie. Dans une partie légèrement en retrait de l'aile droite se trouvait la salle de médecine et les chambres de convalescences, on y avait sans doute amené le jeune homme.

L'Assassin se fraya un chemin le long du couloir, slalomant entre les guérisseuses. Leur travail était de prodiguer les soins nécessaires aux malades et aux blessés, ainsi que de leur tenir compagnie. Le moral était très important pour le rétablissement, une pratique que seul Al-Mualim avait instaurée. Ses prédécesseurs à la tête de la Confrérie étant beaucoup moins à l'écoute de leurs protégés. Le vieil homme borgne était un géni révolutionnaire. Sous son autorité, la Confrérie avait grandement avancé et pris en assurance. Mais là n'était pas le sujet.

Altaïr interpela une des jeunes filles qui passait à côté de lui. Elle n'avait visiblement que vingt printemps, un visage radieux, de beaux et longs cheveux de couleur corbeau, une peau claire, et un regard intense, avec des yeux couleur olive.

- Paix et sérénité ma sœur, pourriez-vous me dire si Malik Al-Sayf se trouve ici ?

- Paix et sérénité mon frère. C'est moi qui suis en charge de Malik Al-Sayf, que désirez-vous savoir de lui.

- Où est-il ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Sa voix vibrait d'une inquiétude contenue. La jeune fille lui sourit tristement.

- Lorsqu'on nous l'a amené, il était déjà trop tard...

- Comment ça, trop tard ? s'exclama Altaïr, affolé.

- Moins fort... trop tard pour son bras. Nous avons dû amputer, sans quoi l'infection aurait gagné tout son corps.

L'Assassin soupira, il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir que son ami soit en vie ou pleurer pour son bras.

- Est-ce que je peux le voir ?

- Si vous voulez, mais je vous préviens, il est encore mal en point. Vous ne pourrez pas lui parler si c'était là votre idée.

A nouveau, elle lui adressa un sourire triste, puis l'invita à la suivre. Ils prirent un escalier et passèrent à l'étage, dans un couloir similaire. Après quelques mètres, elle se tourna vers une porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce baignée de lumière dans un silence presque palpable, puis elle referma le panneau de bois.

Malik était là, allongé sur le lit, les draps couvrant uniquement ses jambes, la chemise défaite. Son corps luisait de transpiration et il haletait, les yeux fermés, visiblement en proie à une lutte contre la fièvre.

Les yeux d'Altaïr s'attardèrent sur le visage de son ami, puis glissèrent sur le moignon de son bras gauche, et l'horreur le saisit. Il ne restait plus qu'un court bout d'avant bras, enveloppé dans des bandages déjà imbibé de sang et de lymphe.

La jeune fille s'approcha du lit, déposa le pot d'eau qu'elle transportait sur le guéridon, puis tira à elle la chaise pour s'assoir près de son patient. Elle posa sa main sur le front de Malik - qui semblait souffrir atrocement, puis lança un regard à Altaïr en déclarant.

- Il est encore brulant de fièvre. Tout se joue maintenant pour votre ami.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

Il le savait très bien mais était trop choqué pour penser logiquement.

- L'amputation à été pratiquée de manière très propre, la coupe est nette et la cautérisation a été parfaitement réalisée. Il s'en remettra et pourra vivre presque normalement... s'il survit à la fièvre. Il est désormais seul. Nous pouvons bien sûr le soulager et aider son corps à rejeter le mal par des _drogues_, mais c'est à lui de lutter à présent.

Il y eut un court silence, puis elle se demanda à haute voix, pour elle même.

- Tout de même, je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver...

- Moi, je le sais.

Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur, s'arrêtant un instant de tamponner avec un linge humide le torse de Malik.

L'Assassin s'approcha d'elle et, s'agenouillant auprès du lit, lui prit doucement le linge des mains pour rafraîchir son ami. Tout en faisant cela, il se confia. Alors qu'il déballait toute l'histoire, avouant ouvertement ses tors et sa culpabilité, les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Honteux, il se cacha le visage d'une main, et la charmante jeune fille lui prit l'autre, pressant doucement cette main rugueuse de façon compatissante. Elle le fixait avec des yeux qui se voulaient, et était sincèrement, réconfortant.

- Je dois aller m'occuper des autres. Vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez.

Elle lâcha lentement la main en se relevant, puis se dirigea d'un pas calme vers la porte. Ajoutant avec un sourire avant de sortir :

- Continuez de le rafraichir. S'il reprend conscience, donnez lui à boire, il doit s'hydrater.

Puis elle sortit, laissant Altaïr seul avec sa culpabilité avouée. Il se sentait un peu mieux de s'être confié, mais ce qui lui importait était de savoir si Malik allait s'en sortir, et s'il lui pardonnerait un jour.

* * *

><p>Bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée et que la chambre était éclairée uniquement par le clair de lune, Altaïr se réveilla d'un court assoupissement, tiré de sa torpeur par des murmures. Il se demanda un instant s'il rêvait, puis identifia la source du bruit. Malik semblait parler dans son délire fiévreux. L'Assassin s'approcha donc de la couche et tendit l'oreille. Le jeune homme semblait cauchemardé, mais une phrase revint trois fois, et Altaïr la grava dans son esprit avec une profonde tristesse.<p>

- Laissez-moi... Laissez-moi l'enterré... Laissez-moi enterrer mon frère...

Profondément bouleversé, le cœur et la gorge sérés, l'Assassin caressa la joue de son ami du bout des doigts, puis sortit de la pièce.

Il descendit rapidement l'escalier et alla trouver la jeune fille qui était de garde dans les couloirs pour veiller au bien être des convalescents. En le voyant arriver, elle lui demanda ce qui se passait.

- Je pars en mission à Damas, mais je dois d'abord faire quelque chose à Jérusalem. Je vous confie Malik, veillez sur lui.

- J'y veillerai, seigneur Altaïr.

Et l'Assassin partit en silence dans la nuit e Syrie, galopant sous une lune presque pleine.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Altaïr pénétra dans la salle secrète du Temple de Salomon. Les corps des templiers étaient toujours lé, pourrissant lentement. Sans peine, l'homme repéra le cadavre qui l'intéressait. Vêtu de ses habits de novice, Kadar Al-Sayf gisait toujours dans une marre de sang séché. Le bras droit tendu vers 'avant, il était allongé face contre terre, dans la position où il était mort. Le trou dans sa nuque indiquait qu'il avait été achevé au sol, transpercé par la lame d'un templier.<p>

Ses yeux encore ouverts s'étaient desséchés, sa peau s'était flétrie et une forte odeur de décomposition infestait la pièce. Les mouches étaient légion autour des cadavres, mais Altaïr avait déjà eu vu des choses bien pires.

Il s'approcha lentement, sentant un poids tomber sur lui. Il affrontait sa propre erreur en ce moment. Il s'agenouilla auprès de la dépouille et lui ferma les paupières, psalmodiant une prière en arabe pour le repos de l'âme du défunt. Puis, tirant d'une sacoche un linceul blanc et des essences, il entreprit d'embaumer le corps du novice. Après l'avoir enduit des parfums et des onguents, il l'enveloppa avec respect dans le linceul, veillant à le ficeler correctement.

Se relevant enfin, Altaïr chargea le corps de Kadar sur ses épaules, puis remonta vers la surface. Il sortit discrètement de la ville, puis emmena la dépouille jusque dans les collines. Là, il creusa un trou profond, cherchant à expier à chaque pelletée, sentant la frustration, la colère, la peine monter en lui.

En déposant dans la tombe le frère de son ami, Altaïr ne pu s'empêcher de verser des larmes. Elles avaient un goût amer, ces larmes si longtemps refoulées. Avant de commencer à reboucher le trou, l'Assassin se pencha sur la momie et murmura en pleurant :

- Pardonne-moi Kadar... Pardonne-nous de la bêtise dont nous avons fait preuve, tous.

Puis il remit la terre en place, et déposa des rochers en cercle au-dessus de la sépulture.

Il resta assis près d'elle jusqu'au levé du soleil. Il avait du agir de nuit pour que personne ne le surprenne. Après quoi, il reprit la route de Damas, décidé à changer.

* * *

><p>Combien de temps était-il resté inconscient, se demanda Malik en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. La fièvre était retombée, mais il était resté dans un semi-coma presque six jours. Il voulu se relever en s'appuyant sur son bras gauche, mais n'y parvint pas. Son membre semblait ne plus lui répondre. C'est alors qu'il se disait ça que son regard tomba sur la terrible vérité. A la place de son bras gauche se trouvait un moignon enrobé de bandelettes.<p>

En le voyant, l'horreur se saisit de lui et il poussa un cri, qui ne franchi jamais sa gorge. Ses cordes vocales étaient tellement tendues qu'aucun son ne montait de sa gorge. Affolé, il chercha à se redresser, mais son corps était encore faible et il ne parvint à se mettre en position assise qu'à grand peine. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, comprenant immédiatement où il était.

Au même moment, une jeune femme entra dans la pièce et parut surprise en voyant son patient relevé. Elle s'approcha rapidement du lit et prit doucement Malik par les épaules.

- Seigneur Malik, du calme. Vous ne devriez pas vous relever tout de suite, vous êtes encore trop faible.

- Je ne suis pas faible, répondit-il dans un murmure étouffé.

Il avait beau dire cela, son corps suivit sans résistance la légère pression qu'elle appliquait sur ses épaules pour le faire se rallonger. Avec un sourire doux, elle contourna le lit et vint s'assoir sur la chaise auprès de lui. Elle prit le pichet sur le guéridon et versa un gobelet d'eau, le tendant à Malik et lui suggérant de se réhydrater. Il prit le verre d'une main tremblante, elle l'aida en la lui tenant serrée.

Après cela, elle lui expliqua ce qui s'était produit après son évanouissement, comment s'était déroulé l'opération et comment il avait eu à lutter contre la fièvre. Puis, elle lui coupa de petit bout de fruits et les lui donna à manger, ainsi que de la mie de pain. Ensuite, elle prit congé de lui et le laissa se reposer encore. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil, mais ce furent les images du Temple qui ressurgirent dans sa mémoire.

Il revit très précisément son frère, à terre, tendant sa main implorante vers lui. Puis la lame s'abattant dans sa nuque... Malik se redressa brusquement dans son lit, manquant de lâcher un cri d'effroi. Il plongea son visage dans sa seule main et se laissa aller à sangloter. Son bras amputé le faisait souffrir encore, il avait l'impression que le moignon brûlait.

Dans sa tête et dans son cœur, des sentiments se mêlaient et s'entrechoquaient. Tout d'abord, la peine, la tristesse, la douleur. Puis vint la colère.

Tout était de la faute d'Altaïr ! Son bras, son frère... oui, il fallait bien un responsable, est seul Altaïr était fautif. Pourtant, il l'avait prévenu du danger qu'il prenait. Mais l'Assassin ne l'avait pas écouté, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne le faisait plus. Dés le jour où son ami avait été promu maître assassin, son orgueil et sa vanité l'avait englouti tout entier, et Altaïr n'avait plus jamais été le même.

Il avait pris de gros risques dans le Temple de Salomon, bafoué le crédo et, pire, il avait rompu sa promesse d'autrefois. Ils étaient censés veiller l'un sur l'autre, toujours ! Mais ça aussi, il l'avait oublié ! Et ça, c'était impardonnable ! Altaïr l'avait trahi, lui qui était bien plus qu'un ami...

Un frère ?

Plus maintenant en tout cas !

Il serra les dents en pensant à tout cela. Quelque chose venait de se produire en lui. La colère qu'il ressentait abreuvait le germe de la haine, et cet graine grandissait et enserrait son âme. Tels des chaines de ronces, les boutures enserraient déjà son âme et son fruit - la vengeance - mûrirait inéluctablement s'il ne se calmait pas. Il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Malik se releva tant bien que mal, décidé à aller voir le Maître de suite pour lui demander de l'affecter ailleurs. Il se mit debout en titubant légèrement, s'appuyant contre le mur. Il essaya de refermer les boutons de la chemise, mais à une main, il n'y parvint pas. Sortant de la cellule de convalescence, il longea le couloir en se cramponnant aux pierres des murs. Rester debout l'épuisait, mais ce sentiment qui le rongeait le faisait tenir.

Al-Mualim leur avait toujours répété durant les leçons que la haine et la vengeance ne conduisaient à rien de bon, et que ces deux choses finissaient toujours par détruire la personne qui les éprouvait ainsi que tout ce en quoi il tenait.

Peu importait !

Il n'avait déjà plus rien...

**A suivre ...**


	2. Rancoeur

Voilà le chapitre 2 du cycle de l'éternité, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Toujours en rating T, et je ne pense pas que ça changera.

Pour information (des fois que ça en interesserait certain/e/s, le nom de la servante, Assia, signifie "celle qui veille sur" en araméen.)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 2<strong>

**Rancœur **

Cela faisait maintenant un bon mois que Malik avait perdu son frère et son bras gauche. Par moment la douleur le reprenait et il devait alors consommer des drogues pour la calmer. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser abattre par cette ennemie traitreuse. Il commençait à être habitué à elle. Bien sûr, il lui restait encore beaucoup à réapprendre. Désormais, il ne pouvait plus faire les choses qu'avec une main et cela l'agaçait énormément.

Al-Mualim, lorsqu'il l'avait vu rentrer dans son bureau à peine une semaine après l'accident avait été fort surpris de l'incroyable volonté dont il faisait preuve. L'Assassin avait alors supplié son Maître de le faire quitter la forteresse de Masyaf. Quand le vieux borgne lui avait demandé les raisons de cette requête, Malik lui avait expliqué la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son ancien meilleur ami. Avec un soupçon de regret dans le regard, le vieillard lui avait répété que la haine menait à la destruction et qu'il devait s'en défaire au plus vite. Après une longue réflexion, il avait finalement consenti à éloigner son Assassin le plus sage de la source de sa colère, espérant qu'elle s'estomperait avec le temps.

Malik était partit des le lendemain pour la ville sainte de Jérusalem. Al-Mualim avait estimé que se trouver dans la ville où sa vie avait basculé l'aiderait. Le Maître de la confrérie lui avait accordé la fonction de Daï, le rend supérieur des Rafik. Son travail serait désormais celui d'érudit. Il devrait passer son temps à glaner des informations dans la ville via ses espions et étudier attentivement différents ouvrages afin de pouvoir renseigner les Assassins en mission dans la cité.

Pour l'aider dans les premiers temps, Al-Mualim lui avait donné Assia - la jeune femme qui l'avait soigné - comme assistante. Malik avait d'abord refusé, mais le vieux maître avait insisté, et l'avait convaincu après lui avoir rappelé qu'il ne parvenait même pas à boutonner lui même sa chemise d'une main.

Finalement, le Daï ne regrettait pas d'avoir accepté la jeune femme. Elle s'était montrée très patiente, malgré les plaintes et la sale humeur de son protégé. Elle l'avait assisté durant le début de sa rééducation et encouragé dans ses progrès constants. Elle refaisait également ses bandages, soignait la blessure, et s'occupait de tenir la maison attenante au bureau des assassins. Malik devait reconnaitre qu'elle lui était d'un grand réconfort, elle écoutait ses plaintes et le rassurait. De plus, bien qu'omniprésente, elle se faisait le plus discret possible et tâchait de le laisser faire seul le plus de chose possible afin qu'il garde une impression d'indépendance.

Oui, tout allait bien. Le jeune homme commençait à reprendre un peu goût à la vie et se forçait d'oublier cette triste histoire.

Pourtant, tout bascula en quelque secondes.

La journée avait été chaude comme d'habitude, mais aucun "frère" n'était passé au bureau. Il en avait profité pour aller se promener et se sentait d'humeur presque joyeuse. Cependant, le soir venu, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à fermer la trappe donnant accès à la cour intérieur, un pigeon pénétra dans le bureau. Il vint se loger directement dans l'une des cases du pigeonnier, attendant que l'on prenne le message attaché à sa patte. Malik le détacha et blêmit en lisant les mots d'Al-Mualim.

Altaïr allait venir à Jérusalem. Le vieux Maître lui avait confié une mission d'assassina et demandait au Daï de tout faire pour l'aider à réussir dans l'accomplissement de sa tâche. Il lui demandait de mettre sa rancœur de côté pour le bien de la Confrérie.

A nouveau, il sentit les chaines de ronces s'enfoncer dans son âme, un peu plus, toujours plus...

Laissant échapper un long soupir, il rentra dans le bureau et se plaça derrière son comptoir, glissant la lettre d'Al-Mualim dans le journal qu'il tenait quotidiennement. Ses pensées s'égaraient et la colère grondait dans sa chère. Le souvenir de cette mission échouée qui avait couté la vie à son frère et lui avait fait perdre un bras ressurgi, aussi vivant qu'au premier jour. Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas retrouvé le corps de Kadar (lorsqu'il était retourné au Temple de Salomon) et ne pouvait donc pas lui offrir une sépulture descente.

Il eut envie de pleurer, mais s'en abstint. Le Maître leur avait autrefois instruit qu'un Assassin ne pleurait jamais. Quel Assassin ? Il n'était plus que Daï, un rang tout à fait honorable, mais très loin de ce qu'il avait toujours appris à être.

Enfin, il devrait faire avec. Altaïr avait une mission et son devoir en tant que chef du bureau de Jérusalem était de l'aider à la mener à bien. Soit, il l'attendait de pied ferme.

* * *

><p>Altaïr su dès qu'il pénétra dans le bureau qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, il lâcha pourtant l'habituel salut :<p>

- Paix et sérénité, Malik.

- Être serein avec toi dans les parages, pas facile, répondit froidement son frère.

L'Assassin ferma les yeux une seconde, prenant contenance pour ne pas riposter à cette pic. A près tout, il le méritait, il le savait. Il s'approcha du comptoir et expliqua calmement ce qu'il devait faire en ville. Malik lui donna à contrecœur les informations dont il avait besoin. Altaïr remercia son ancien ami et, au moment où il allait s'en aller, s'arrêta sur le pas de porte sans se retourner.

- Qu'y a-t-il encore ? s'énerva Malik, qui avait hâte de voir partir ce gêneur.

L'Assassin jeta un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, souhaitant trouver quelque chose à lui dire. Un mot gentil, une excuse valable, un repentir sincère. Mais il ne trouva rien. Soupirant, il quitta la pièce, laissant le Daï perplexe.

En sautant de toit en toit, Altaïr se répéta que les choses finiraient sans doute par s'arranger. Bien sûr, pour le moment Malik était encore en colère contre lui, mais le temps finirait par le calmer, et c'est à ce moment qu'il pourrait lui faire ses excuses. C'est du moins ce qu'il espérait du plus profond de son être. Il ne supportait pas de se disputer avec son ami. Enfin... son ancien ami, apparemment. Ils avaient toujours été en symbiose, toujours collé ensemble, l'un pensant la même chose que l'autre, finissant la phrase commencée par l'autre, l'un veillant sur l'autre... Sauf cette fois, cette malheureuse et unique fois.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura l'Assassin pour lui-même en se glissant au cœur d'une procession de savant.

* * *

><p>Dans son bureau, Malik tentait de se calmer, il n'avait pas envie de se laisser dévorer par cette haine qui se répandait tel un poison dans son corps. Il en avait vu tant succomber à elle à Masyaf, et les rares qui lui survivaient finissaient complètement fous.<p>

Il essaya encore de la repousser, tout le reste de la journée, tâchant de se concentré sur ses cartes et ses livres. Mais il n'y parvint pas. Elle continuait de gagner du terrain, et le souvenir de son frère ressurgissait au milieu de ce fouillis de sentiments. Oui, il en voulait à Altaïr. Pas pour son bras, pas pour la mort de son frère. Lui et Kadar s'étaient laissé prendre de manière stupide, et leur vocation impliquait le risque d'une mort subite.

Non, rien de cela. Il existait une raison encore plus profonde à cette haine qui le rongeait. Une chose qui lui avait brisé le cœur, l'empêchant d'esquiver le coup qui lui avait coûté un bras. Mais jamais il ne raconterait ça, il le garderait pour lui. Mais en effet, Altaïr lui avait tout pris, vraiment tout !

Fermant les yeux pour prendre contenance, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était assoupi.

* * *

><p>Altaïr déambulait dans la ville sainte, cherchant les renseignements dont il avait besoin. Il exécutait son travail avec autant d'habileté qu'à l'accoutumée, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur son meilleur ami... enfin, ex-meilleur ami. Les retrouvailles n'avaient pas été comme ils si attendait. Bien sûr, il n'imaginait pas que Malik l'accueil avec le tapis rouge et un bouquet de fleurs, mais il avait espéré qu'après un mois, sa peine se soit un peu atténuée.<p>

Après tout, se dit-il, il méritait amplement le mépris que lui vouait le Daï. Mais cela le peinait néanmoins. Il n'avait jamais supporté de se disputer avec son compagnon d'arme. Mais le cas présent dépassait la simple dispute d'adolescent, comme il y en avait eu plein par le passé.

L'Assassin leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans le soleil de fin d'après-midi. L'astre du jour déclinait lentement vers les collines de l'ouest, là où se trouvait la tombe de Kadar...

Soupirant, Altaïr décida de s'y rendre afin de s'y recueillir. Les morts ne répondaient pas aux grandes questions qui leur étaient souvent posées, mais au moins, ils écoutaient sans critiquer, et sans interrompre. Des psychiatres gratuits en quelque sorte... bien que la psychanalyse n'exista pas encore en ces temps reculés.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la ville, il évita habilement les gardes, déroba un cheval à l'écurie devant les remparts, et partit pour les collines. Il ne rentrerait sans doute qu'à la nuit tombée.

* * *

><p>- Seigneur Malik ?<p>

L'interpelé se redressa brusquement sur son tabouret. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, il remarqua Assia, postée dans l'encadrement de la porte intérieur. Reprenant rapidement ses esprit, il lui adressa un sourire en lui demandant ce qui ce passait.

- Je me demandais, savez-vous si le Seigneur Altaïr partagera le repas avec nous ce soir ?

- Pas de "seigneur" pour ce novice ! répliqua hargneusement le Daï.

Il regretta immédiatement d'avoir usé de se ton contre sa si serviable assistante. Baisant les yeux au sol, gêné de s'être ainsi emporté, il répondit plus calmement.

- Je n'en sais rien. J'ignore même s'il va dormir ici.

_Il peut bien crever la faim dans une ruelle sombre !_ pensèrent pour lui les ronces.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste et disparut dans la pièce de derrière. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle venait de penser. Plus d'une fois, depuis un mois, elle lui avait conseillé de calmer sa colère et de pardonner à Altaïr. A vrai dire, il aurait bien aimé dissiper cette hargne qui l'habitait nuit et jour, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Quant à pardonner à l'Assassin, il s'y refusait, ce novice ne le méritait pas.

Soupirant longuement, Malik alla tirer le grillage de la trappe, dans la cour intérieur. Après quoi, il alla rejoindre sa servante dans la pièce de vie pour déguster un ragoût d'agneau mijoté avec passion. La particularité du bâtiment était de ne posséder aucune porte donnant directement sur la rue. Une seule porte donnait, depuis la venelle, sur une pièce exiguë, parfaitement vide, à l'exception d'une bibliothèque couverte de poteries. Un passage était dissimulé derrière et donnait sur la cuisine de la demeure. Une échelle permettait d'accéder à l'étage supérieur où se trouvait une chambre pour le Daï. Mais Malik avait laissé cette pièce à Assia, jugeant qu'il serait plus à l'aise dans le bureau. Surtout qu'il avait de grande difficulté à escalader une échelle, à présent.

* * *

><p>La nuit était parfaitement tombée à présent, mais Altaïr ne bougea pas. Il restait assis contre un rocher, tout près de la tombe de Kadar. Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il était là, immobile. L'air s'était rafraichi d'un coup dès la disparition de l'astre du jour et l'Assassin commençait à avoir un peu froid.<p>

Il se demanda, les yeux fixés sur la tombe, si il devait rentrer, ou au contraire, laisser le plus de distance possible entre lui et son ex-ami. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas vraiment, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Il voyait le Daï le haïr et souffrir, alors, si son éloignement pouvait l'aider à oublier...

Après tout, il était vrai qu'ils ne se parlaient plus beaucoup les temps qui avaient précéder l'accident. Altaïr s'était monté la tête après sa promotion au rang de Maître Assassin, et l'arrogance dont il avait fait preuve, il s'en rendait enfin compte, avait grandement contribué à les séparer. Malik, qui l'avait autrefois sauvé, et qui jamais ne l'avait abandonné. Bien sûr, il y avait eut des coups de gueule dans leur amitié, à cause de l'un ou de l'autre. Leur caractères les opposait, ainsi que leurs convictions personnelles, mais cela n'avais jusqu'à présent jamais été un obstacle. Le Daï était un drogué du Crédo, calme et réfléchi, bien qu'il aima persifler à l'encontre de ceux qui l'entouraient. Altaïr était tout l'inverse, à toujours agir avant de réfléchir, très impulsif, avec un certain mépris des règles. Il était du genre plutôt vantard, à aimer les félicitations à l'inverse de son ami qui préférait ne pas écouter les remarques positives afin de ne pas s'enorgueillir. L'Assassin aurait peut être dû prendre exemple de son camarade.

Enfin, ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Malik ne souhaitait visiblement pas encore lui pardonner. Aussi, Altaïr décida de se comporter comme il l'avait toujours fait. Bien que les récents évènements lui ait fait comprendre qu'il devait changer, il se montrerait de marbre. Il s'était autrefois construit cette carapace d'indifférence, pour se protéger des autres, mais aussi de la violence de ses propres sentiments. Bien qu'il ne l'ait plus montré depuis bien des années, il était émotif, un de ses défauts que le Maître n'appréciait pas et qu'il s'était efforcer de résoudre.

Prenant une longue respiration, il se releva, monta en selle et repartit vers la ville. Il avait récolté assez d'informations sur sa proie et pourrait demander la plume à Malik dès le lendemain. Plus vite il aurait fini, plus vite il serait reparti, et mieux ce serait.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Malik alla se poster derrière son comptoir, le lendemain, Altaïr ne mit pas plus de cinq minutes à arriver. Le Daï se demanda où le novice avait bien pu passer la nuit, mais les ronces lui soufflèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper.<p>

- Paix et sérénité Malik.

- Que veux-tu de si bonne heure ? interrogea d'un ton glacial le maître des lieux.

Altaïr s'attendait à cet accueil, mais il ne se laissa pas déstabilisé par l'intonation employée. Sans montrer aucune émotion, il expliqua se qu'il avait appris. A contrecœur, Malik lui tendit la plume, son permis d'assassina. Après s'en être saisi, l'Assassin le salua et partit, sans prendre la peine de se préparer.

La matinée passa sans encombre, sans nouvelle non plus. En milieu d'après-midi, la clameur de l'agitation de la population se fit entendre. Le Daï demanda à son assistante d'aller se renseigner sur ce qui se passait. Bien sûr, il se doutait de ce qui se tramait. Altaïr avait accompli sa mission sans respecter la règle qui leur imposait la plus totale des discrétions. Une nouvelle fois, la colère le gagna, nourrissant un peu plus la haine qui s'enfonçait dans son âme.

Lorsque l'Assassin réapparut dans le bureau, au crépuscule, Malik s'emporta après lui.

- Oui je sais, comme toute la ville d'ailleurs ! Sombre idiot, as-tu oublié une fois de plus ton cerveau, où ignores-tu simplement le sens du mot discrétion ?

- J'ai rempli ma mission, le tyran est mort. Tu devrais pourtant t'en réjouir, sa mort te permet d'étendre ton réseau d'informateur, répondit stoïquement Altaïr en fixant son ami d'un regard vide.

Autrefois, tuer lui procurait énormément de satisfaction, mais la cible lui avait tenu un discourt étrange au moment de sa mort. Il en aurait bien référé à la sagesse de son "frère", mais son énervement prouvait qu'il n'était pas enclin à répondre à ses interrogations. Il devait en référer à Al-Mualim. Lui pourrait sans doute l'éclairer.

Il déposa la plume sur le comptoir, Malik lui tournait sciemment le dos. Lorsqu'il quitta la pièce, son ancien ami ne daigna même pas se retourner.

Ainsi, l'Assassin reprit la route de Masyaf. Il regrettait profondément cette brouille entre eux, mais il le méritait, il le savait. Il espérait du fond de son cœur que Malik finisse par lui pardonner.

Qui savait, avec le temps peut être.

Et si non ?

**À suivre...**


	3. Perdition

Hello ! Voila la troisième partie du cycle de l'éternité. Elle est un poil plus courte que les deux précédente, mais c'est un chapitre charnière. Ca met en place la suite des événements.

A partir de ce chapitre, Assia va jouer un rôle plus important.

J'ai mis long à rédigé ce chapitre à cause des révisions d'examens de fin d'apprentissage (cuisinier), mais le chapitre quatre devrait apparaître beaucoup plus rapidement, je l'ai déjà bien entamé.

En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre ci vous plaira

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 3<strong>

**Perdition**

Il n'en pouvait plus ! Son corps le brûlait en permanence, mais non pas d'une fièvre physique, mais psychique. Son esprit le torturait sans cesse, le poursuivant même dans ses songes, hantant ses nuits, le privant du repos bénéfique. Sans parler de sa blessure, son moignon le faisait souffrir un peu plus chaque jour qui passait, et aucune des drogues que lui préparait sa servante. A chaque instant, Malik devait lutter, serrer les dents pour ne pas perdre la raison tant la douleur le lançait. Bien sûr, il y avait des moments d'accalmies, souvent succédées par des crises plus fortes. Il était alors obligé d'aller s'allonger et d'attendre que cela lui passe, se voyant obligé de confier la garde du bureau à la jeune femme. Les ronces s'enfonçaient chaque heure plus profondément, le poussant à haïr de tout son être le responsable de son malheur. Mais que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Il était bien trop réfléchit pour céder à cette pression appelée _soif de vengeance_. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre...

* * *

><p>Son maître se mourrait, Assia le voyait avec effroi, et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Il hurlait la nuit dans son sommeil et était de plus en plus souvent pris de crise durant la journée. En plus du manque de repos, il ne mangeait pratiquement plus. Depuis trois semaines - depuis la dernière visite d'Altaïr Ibn La'ahad - il avait déjà perdu du poids et énormément pâli. Et rien de ce qu'elle avait tenté pour le soulager n'avait fonctionné. Aucun de ses remèdes, aucune parole, rien ne semblait apaiser son esprit tourmenté. Elle se rendait bien compte que le problème n'était nullement physique. Ses symptômes étaient liés à l'esprit malade du Daï. Sa haine pour l'Assassin atteignait son paroxysme, le détruisant petit à petit. Elle connaissait ce phénomène mieux que quiconque : son frère jumeau, lui aussi Assassin, était mort de cette façon.<p>

Avec tristesse, Assia se rappela la tristesse de son frère, lorsque sa fiancée s'était fait mettre à mort par des Templiers. Durant des semaines, il s'était comporté de la même manière que Malik en ce moment. Il avait lutté contre l'envie de vengeance, en vain. Un soir, il avait quitté la forteresse en toute hâte sans dire où il se rendait. Elle l'avait poursuivit, pour arrivé malheureusement trop tard. Il avait été pris au milieu d'une cinquantaine d'ennemis lourdement armés.

Et voilà qu'à présent, la personne qu'elle appréciait le plus se laissait aussi emporter par ce même mal. S'il n'arrivait pas à pardonner Altaïr, il finirait par se détruire entièrement. Il y avait évidement un moyen pour qu'il soit apaisé, mais ce chemin le mènerait inévitablement à la mort. S'il essayait de se venger, soit il se ferait tuer par sa cible, soit il parviendrait à accomplir sa vengeance, mais rien n'indiquait qu'il ne culpabiliserait pas après. Pourtant, s'il ne faisait rien, il finirait par mourir. Son esprit s'autodétruisait d'heure en heure car il luttait contre son envie de meurtre. Après tout, Altaïr était -ou avait été pendant longtemps - son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'abattre, pas encore tout du moins. Malheureusement, épuisé physiquement et psychiquement comme il l'était, son corps allait vraisemblablement finir par le lâcher. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre.

* * *

><p>Seule dans le bureau de Jérusalem, Malik se reposant dans la pièce voisine, elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure en égrenant les pages de vieux livres de médecine, cherchant désespérément un moyen de sauver le Daï. Elle avait déjà perdu son jumeau, elle ne comptait pas laisser mourir son cher maître dans un tel calvaire. Une solution devait bien exister, une drogue, un sort, quelque chose qui lui permettrait au moins d'apaiser le jeune homme.<p>

Refermant violement l'ouvrage qu'elle venait de terminé, elle se releva de son coussin et alla le reposer sur l'étagère derrière le comptoir. C'est à ce moment là qu'entra un membre de la Confrérie. Un jeune Assassin qui venait prendre les renseignements nécessaires à sa mission en ville.

- Paix et sérénité, femme ! salua-t-il. Puis-je voir le maître de bureau ?

Prenant une grande respiration, elle se retourna et fit un effort pour lui sourire, répondant à sa salutation.

- Paix et sérénité, mon _frère_, je crains fort que le Daï ne soit souffrant. Il m'a confié la tâche de m'occuper de renseigner nos _frères_ et de les assister dans leur mission.

- Mais... une femme... balbutia le jeune homme, visiblement surpris.

Assia prit énormément sur elle pour ne pas répliquer violement. Elle savait que les hommes ne considéraient pas tant les femmes dans le royaume, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les petites femmes soumises. Prenant une grande respiration, elle lui répondit sur un ton presque aimable :

- Oui, une femme. Et alors ? Suis-je plus bête que vous ? N'ai-je pas moi aussi étudié les mêmes choses que vous, Assassin, dans les bibliothèques de Masyaf ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- En quoi serais-je inférieure à vous ?

Silence gêné. La jeune servante laissa passer bien trente seconde avant de reprendre avec un nouveau sourire :

- Les choses étant dites... que pour vous aider ?

Rapidement, le jeune homme lui expliqua sa mission, et elle lui expliqua avec calme et professionnalisme la marche à suivre. Une fois qu'il fut parti, elle lâcha un juron.

* * *

><p>Quelques instants plus tard, des hurlements retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté. Surprise, elle se précipita dans la salle de vie pour retrouver Malik, se débattant dans son délirium. Il criait des choses à peine compréhensible, sur son frère, sur une promesse trahie et d'autres inepties.<p>

Elle le secoua pour le réveiller, il était trempé de sueur et fiévreux. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il se releva vivement, jetant des regards effrayés en tout sens. Puis il aperçut sa servante agenouillée auprès de lui, et se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle lui caressa la tête tendrement, lui murmurant que tout allait bien que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar (encore un). On aurait dit un enfant apeuré, il sanglotait, balbutiant qu'il voulait que tout s'arrête, que la douleur s'évanouisse, que ça faisait trop mal.

- Je vous interdis de dire de telles choses ? lui dit-elle fermement, sans toutefois s'énerver. De telles pensées ne devraient même pas vous venir à l'esprit.

- Mais je souffre tellement ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point !

- En effet... Mais c'est égoïste de vouloir abandonner. Pensez un peu à ceux qui tiennent à vous.

- Tu sais bien que personne ne me regretter...

Elle le redressa vivement et le gifla, cette fois, elle était énervée.

- Et moi, je ne tiens peut être pas à vous ? Et Al-Mualim ? Et Fadila ? Et Altaïr ?

Elle se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre à l'instant même où le nom de l'Assassin franchit ses lèvres. Malik se releva d'un bond, lui lançant un regard furibond. Il leva la main d'un l'intention de la gifler à son tout, mais elle le fixa sans broncher.

Le visage du Daï était crispé dans une vive expression de colère. Pourtant, au lieu de terminer son geste, il serra le poing et s'enfuit de la pièce en courant. Assia resta un instant sans bouger. Il avait emprunté le passage qui donnait directement sur la rue, de l'autre côté de la bibliothèque, se qui signifiait qu'il prenait la fuit.

Après quelques seconde, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait voulu la frapper et, même si elle avait joué la carte de la témérité, elle avait vraiment eu peur qu'il finisse son geste. S'il l'avait fait, cela aurait signifié qu'il avait perdu. Son frère l'avait giflée avant de courir à la mort. Porté la main sur les personnes qui nous étaient chères, voilà quelle était la dernière phase de ce mal qui rongeait à présent Malik. Heureusement, cette fois, il n'avait pas cédé, mais la prochaine fois ?

La jeune femme se mit à sangloter en se laissant choir dans les coussins de la couche. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait au Daï bien plus qu'elle n'oserait jamais l'avouer ! De l'amour ? Peut-être bien ! En tout cas, une forte attirance pour son être. Et elle allait le perdre, lui aussi.

* * *

><p>Dans la rue, Malik continuait de courir, ne comprenant pas bien se qui venait de se produire. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait été violent avec une femme, ni dans son comportement, ni dans son comportement. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il voulu frappé Assia ? Il avait été pris d'une pulsion terriblement forte qui lui intimait de rabattre le caquet de cette idiote. Mais ce n'était pas de lui que venait cette envie de violence. Non ! Quelqu'un d'autre le lui avait ordonné, prenant le contrôle de ses membres pendant une fraction de seconde. Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose en lui, dont il avait noté la présence depuis quelque temps déjà sans y prêter vraiment attention. Une créature malveillante et tentaculaire, qui étreignait son cœur et son âme, réfléchissant à sa place, l'étouffant un peu plus chaque jour.<p>

Ô Dieux, que devait-il faire ? Comment ce débarrasser de ces chaînes de ronces qui l'étreignaient telle une amante jalouse et ne le lâcheraient pas avant... avant quoi ? Qu'il soit mort et enterré ? Non... Il devait exister une autre solution.

_Abat la source et nous te laisserons en paix !_

Abattre la source ? Quelle source ? Le jeune homme stoppa sa course, s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue commerçante, réfléchissant à ce que signifiaient ces mots, prononcés du tréfonds de son esprit - par les ronces, bien sûr.

Se questionnant sur le sens réel de cette phrase, il décida de ne pas rentré immédiatement. Assia devait encore être énervée après lui, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, il n'arriverait pas à la regarder en face. Pas aujourd'hui du moins. Il retournerait au bureau quand le soleil déclinerait, pas avant. Il en profiterait pour visiter un peu la ville, il ne l'avait encore admirée qu'au travers des cartes.

* * *

><p>Assise contre un mur, recroquevillée sur elle même, la jeune femme réfléchissait. Ses yeux la piquaient et le sel séché le long de ses joues craquelait sa peau. Mais peu importait, elle réfléchissait à comment sauver Malik. C'était devenu une affaire personnelle, et ça lui tenait à cœur. Elle refusait de le laisser se détruire sans réagir.<p>

Elle ressassait toute ses connaissances en médecine - aussi bien physique que psychologique - mais ne trouvait pas. Après un long temps de réflexion, elle se rappela. L'objet qui avait couté un bras à son bon maître, Al-Mualim avait prétendu qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de contrôleur d'esprit. Alors... peut-être qu'en s'en servant correctement, elle pourrait faire oublier sa haine au Daï. Peut être même poussé Altaïr à s'excuser sincèrement. Elle avait bien vu que lui aussi souffrait énormément de la situation quand il lui avait confié ses regret à Masyaf, juste après l'accident. Et quand il était repassé trois semaines plus tôt, lui aussi avait semblé amoindri par les évènements. Il souffrait de ne pouvoir être pardonné par son ami.

En le suivant dans la rue alors qu'elle sortait faire les courses, elle l'avait vu frappé violement du poing dans le mur d'une ruelle. Il avait recommencé jusqu'à ses doigts se mettent à saigner. Visiblement, il cherchait à se briser les os de la main, et il aurait sans doute réussi si elle ne l'avait pas arrêté dans son élan. Elle avait du retenir son bras de toutes ses forces, lui hurlant de ne pas faire ça. Il s'était énervé, lui criant que c'était un juste prix, sa main pour le bras de Malik. Lui aussi, elle avait du le gifler pour le ramener à la raison. Après avoir été paralysé de stupeur, il avait dû mettre toutes son énergie pour éviter de ce mettre à pleurer. Elle l'avait ramené au bureau, profitant d'une sieste du Daï, avait bandé sa plaie et l'avait conseillé de laisser le temps au temps. Mais visiblement, le temps ne faisait qu'empirer les choses ! Et elle devait agir vite !

Rapidement, elle se remit debout, bien décidée à aller jusqu'au bout de son idée. Elle se composa rapidement une sacoche de voyage contenant de quoi tenir sur le trajet de Masyaf. Il lui fallait voir Al-Mualim au plus vite. Et elle ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne consentirait pas à la laisser utiliser le pouvoir de l'artefact pour sauver le Daï.

Elle rédigea rapidement une lettre expliquant où elle se rendait et la laissa sur le comptoir. Elle confia ensuite la surveillance du maître à la vieille femme qui leur amenait quotidiennement les courses, la priant de le surveiller et lui expliquant de façon détaillée quelles potions utilisés s'il avait une nouvelle crise. La remerciant infiniment, elle sortit de la demeure et prit le chemin de la sortie de la ville.

Sans problème, elle trouva un cheval et entama sa course, au galop, sous le regard intrigué des gardes. Les chevaux arabe pouvait atteindre environ soixante kilomètres à l'heure, Masyaf se trouvant à un peu moins de quatre cents kilomètres de la Ville Sainte, elle y serait d'ici environ dix heures, en comptant des pause pour que l'animal - et elle même - se repose. Elle chevaucherait donc toute la nuit et atteindrait la forteresse vers l'aube. Elle espérait juste que Malik ne lui en voudrait pas de l'abandonner, qu'il n'irait pas croire qu'elle partait à cause de leur altercation de l'après-midi.

* * *

><p>Lorsque le Daï revint au bureau, il y trouva la vieille femme, mitonnant un ragoût au fumet alléchant. Il se sentait mieux que ce matin et avait envie de s'excusé. Il chercha Assia du regard, allant la trouver dans la pièce voisine, mais ne l'y trouva pas. Surpris, il revint au près de la vieille femme et du jeune Assassin, qui le salua, la bouche pleine. Intrigué, inquiet même, il demanda :<p>

- Où est Assia ?

- Elle s'est rendue à Masyaf, elle souhaite s'entretenir de votre état avec le Seigneur Al-Mualim, lui répondit la vieille.

- S'entretenir de mon état ?

- Oui, elle s'inquiète de votre état... elle a laissé une lettre sur le comptoir avec un explicatif.

Perturbé, il chancela jusqu'au bureau et prit la lettre. La servante y expliquait qu'elle se rendait à Masyaf pour étudier le problème dans les livres de la bibliothèque de la Confrérie et profité de la sagesse du Maître. Elle le priait de ne pas s'inquiété, que son départ n'avait rien à voir avec la dispute de la journée et qu'elle serait de retour très vite.

Une vague de tristesse envahit le Daï, qui plia la lettre et la glissa dans la poche de sa veste en venant s'assoir autour du repas.

Je t'en prie...

Reviens !

**A suivre ...**


	4. Pulsions

Et un court chapitre pour le week-end, un !

La partie quatre est très courte, mais s'est un chapitre de liaison.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 4<strong>

**Pulsions**

La nuit avait été longue, Altaïr avait chevauché toute la nuit pour rejoindre la Ville Sainte. L'aube se levait de l'orient, illuminant la cité en contrebas des collines. La veille, Al-Mualim avait reçu un pigeon-messager de la servante de Malik. Il lui avait dit de partir sur le champ pour Jérusalem. La première raison de cette décision était que l'Assassin avait une mission à accomplir en ville. Un certain Majd Addin, seigneur des marchands, le Maître de la Confrérie souhaitait le voir mort.

La seconde raison était plus personnelle. Depuis plusieurs semaines, Altaïr avait perdu le sommeil et l'appétit, se faisant un sang d'encre pour son ami... pardon, ancien ami. Il se sentait amoindri, diminué physiquement et psychiquement. Lorsque le vieux borgne avait lu la lettre en sa présence, il avait remarqué l'air inquiet de son meilleur Assassin, et lui avait conseillé de profité de partir sur l'heure aux nouvelles du Daï.

Evidement, il se doutait que Malik ne lui ferait pas un bon accueil, mais il espérait qu'au moins, il ne se disputerait pas cette fois. En tous les cas, il était bien décidé à lui présenté ses excuses cette fois !

Le matin se levant à peine, il décida de passer se recueillir sur la tombe de Kadar avant de rejoindre le Bureau.

* * *

><p>En se levant, Malik eut une étrange sensation, un événement impromptu allait ce produire aujourd'hui, il en avait la certitude. Son moignon le brulait atrocement et, comme il lui arrivait quelque fois ces derniers temps, il suffoquait. C'était comme si quelque chose, peut être des cordes, étaient enroulées serrées autour de tout son corps.<p>

Serrant les dents, il se releva avec un léger râle étouffé. Titubant légèrement, la tête lui tournant un peu, il passa dans la cour intérieure et se rinça rapidement le torse, les bras et le visage à la fontaine. Après quoi, il revint à l'intérieur et prit sur l'étagère un petit pot contenant des herbes médicinales. Assia les lui avait préparées exprès pour ce genre de situation. Il en fit infuser dans de l'eau chaude et but le mélange au goût infect cul-sec, grimaçant. Après quoi, il s'habilla et fit l'ouverture du bureau.

S'installant derrière son comptoir, il poursuivit l'étude de l'ouvrage qu'il avait entamé la veille. Il se demandait si sa servante avait atteint sans encombre Masyaf. Après tout, qu'en avait-il à faire ? Mais étrangement, cette réflexion ne lui ressemblait pas, comme si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait soufflée. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait cette sensation que quelque chose réfléchissait pour lui à l'intérieur. Etait-il possédé ? Peut probable mais pas impossible.

C'est à ce moment qu'Altaïr entra, et les piquants de la haine s'enfoncèrent un peu plus. L'Assassin lâcha le salut habituel de la Confrérie, ce que Malik ne lui rendit pas, ce contentant de répondre sarcastiquement :

- J'essaye d'être serein, mais tu sembles déterminé à me gâcher la vie.

- Malik...

- Qu'y a-t-il donc encore ?

L'Assassin s'immobilisa devant le comptoir, fermant les yeux et prenant une grande respiration. Il prit énormément sur lui pour ne pas répondre brutalement au ton sec du Daï. Les choses étaient déjà assez envenimées comme ça. Pourtant, bien qu'il se soit promis de changer de caractère et d'être plus mature, plus contenu, il se sentait de mauvaise humeur. C'était dû au manque de sommeil, à l'anxiété qui rongeait jour après jour sa chair, à cette culpabilité qui le tuait à petit feu. Il avait juré de présenter ses excuses à son ancien ami, mais visiblement, le moment n'y était pas opportun. Il rouvrit les yeux et parla :

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Al-Mualim notre Maître m'a confié la tâche de tuer un certain Majd Addin. Que peux-tu m'apprendre sur lui.

- On t'ordonne de tuer quelqu'un et toi, tu fonce tête baissée sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement... décidément, tu ne changeras jamais, novice ! lui répondit Malik d'un ton arrogant.

L'Assassin lui jeta un regard fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de se quereller encore avec le Daï, pourtant, il parla sans réfléchir, d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Malik, je pourrais rester là à écouter tes sarcasmes qui sont si doux à mes oreilles, mais je ne suis pas encore impotent et le Maître me veut sur le terrain... Donne-moi ces informations où je les prendrais ailleurs, mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps.

L'autre le foudroya du regard, les lèvres tremblantes de colère. Altaïr le fixa, regrettant déjà cette phrase, et plus particulièrement l'emploi du mot "impotent".

Les ronces s'enfoncèrent encore plus, étouffant presque Malik. Il suffoqua sous le poids de l'étreinte de la haine. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma deux trois fois avant que des mots à peine audible ne sorte de sa gorge.

- Sort d'ici...

Altaïr se détourna. En arrivant sur le pas de porte, il jeta un regard en arrière et ajouta :

- Il faudra que nous parlions, Malik. Notre comportement met en danger le Credo que tu chérissais tant.

Il sortit juste à temps, évitant ainsi la poterie que le Daï venait de lancer dans sa direction.

Malik resta sur place, tétaniser par la colère sourde qui pulsait à ses tempes à lui en faire mal. Il attendit une bonne minute sans bouger, puis poussa un cri de rage en envoyant valser d'un revers de la main tout ce qui se trouvait sur son plan de travail. Livres, plumes, cartes, compas, encrier... Tout finit par terre en désordre. Un cri remonta du fond de sa poitrine et sortit violement. Seul dans son bureau, Malik hurla tel un dément :

- JE TE HAIS !

* * *

><p>En sautant de toit en toit, Altaïr regretta amèrement ce qu'il venait de faire. Bien malgré lui, il venait d'envenimer encore d'avantage la situation, pourtant déjà incertaine. Arrivant dans le dos d'un garde, il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris et enfonça sa lame secrète dans sa nuque. Il était en colère, contre les Templiers par qui tout était arrivé, mais contre lui aussi. Il s'en voulait de plus en plus à chaque instant, et sa tristesse de ne pouvoir se réconcilier croissait proportionnellement à sa rage.<p>

Un deuxième garde, puis un troisième... non, il ne fallait pas ! C'était pour ce genre de comportement qu'ils se disputaient tous deux, et à cause de cette impulsivité que l'accident était arrivé ! L'Assassin avait beau se répéter cela, il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter. Il en tuerait autant qu'il en faudrait pour se calmer.

Il se perdait, il le savait ...

* * *

><p>Dans l'ombre et le désordre de son bureau, le Daï restait assis, buvant à grande gorgée une infusion surdosée, espérant que cela calmerait la terrible douleur qui l'assaillait. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veine, tout son corps lui faisait mal à en mourir. Il lui fallait faire quelque chose pour que ça ce calme, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Il se tuait à petit feu, il en était conscient.<p>

Soudain, il se rappela la phrase qui lui était venue la veille.

"_Abattre la source_" !

Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ces mots signifiaient à présent, mais il ne pouvait quant même pas s'y résoudre... Si ? Mais s'il cédait, il bafouerait le Crédo et ne vaudrait pas mieux que lui. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, il se détruirait.

_Va-y, tu sais que c'est la seule solution !_

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ce n'était que justice, et si le Maître demandait des explications, il prétendrait qu'il n'avait fait que laver son honneur.

Avec un sourire malsain, Malik se remis péniblement debout et commença à ranger le bazar qu'il avait fait. Oui, il tenait sa solution. Quand Altaïr reviendrait tout à l'heure... tout serait enfin fini.

* * *

><p>Sa tunique était maculée de sang et il était blessé. Caché dans une charrette de foin, Altaïr faisait pression sur la plais à sa jambe. Il avait tué une bonne quinzaine de garde et accompli sa mission - de manière plutôt barbare et sans la permission du Daï - et s'était pris une flèche dans la cuisse.<p>

Sa rage l'avait poussé à commettre, non plus des assassinas, mais de véritable meurtres froids et irréfléchis. Mais à présent que l'adrénaline se dissipait, il se sentait mal, vraiment très mal. Bien qu'il ait toujours ignoré la partie du Crédo sur les dégâts collatéraux, il n'avait jamais été un meurtrier de sang froid. Il avait toujours, malgré les apparences, respecté ses victimes, offrant une courte prière pour chacune d'elle. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait tué sans état d'âme, sans réflexion.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Déjà, il devait aller parler à Malik, mais pas tout de suite. L'après midi était à peine entamé et le Daï ne devait pas encore avoir oublié les phrase qu'Altaïr lui avaient lâchées en sortant du bureau. Il avait encore plus envenimé la situation, c'était donc à lui de réparer. En s'excusant ? Comme si Malik lui pardonnerait simplement comme ça.

Il fallait bien commencer quelque part.

Et peut être qu'enfin...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p>Je travaille sur le chapitre 5, mais comme c'est un passage important, je suis en train de le réviser et de le finaliser. Je vous annonce déjà le titre trèèèèès inspiré du chap.5 : Révélations. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.<p>

A bientôt et merci de me lire ! ^_^


	5. Révélations

Et voici la cinquième partie !

Le temps des révélations est enfin arrivé et Assia est au coeur de ce chapitre. Il faudra vous accrochez, c'est assez complexe et tordu.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 5<strong>

**Révélations**

Al-Mualim regarda Assia s'approcher, debout derrière son bureau. Elle était arrivée à la forteresse à l'aube, épuisée par une nuit entière de route. La voyant fatiguée, le vieux maître lui avait proposé de se reposer quelques heures, ils avaient, après tout, tout le temps de discuter de ce qui la tracassait. A présent, l'après midi venait à peine de commencer et la voilà déjà réveillée, quelle vigueur, songea le vielle homme avec un air admiratif.

Il connaissait bien Assia, pour une raison simple, elle était sa nièce, la fille du plus jeune de ses trois frères. A la mort de ses parents dans une attaque du village, ce fut lui qui l'adopta, elle et son jumeau, et il tâcha de les élever comme ses propres enfants. Il leur avait enseigné de son mieux ce qu'elle devait connaitre, la faisant parfois travailler aussi dur que ses valeureux Assassins, mais jamais elle n'avait protesté, se donnant toujours au maximum dans ce qu'elle entreprenait. Et quand il voyait la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue, calme et réfléchie, il se disait qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi. Il était fier d'elle, même s'il ne le lui dirait jamais. Il l'avait élevée comme un Assassin, il la traiterait comme tel, sans jamais lui livrer de félicitation.

Elle s'arrêta devant la table et le salua poliment.

- Paix et sérénité, mon oncle.

- Paix et sérénité, mon enfant... tu souhaitais t'entretenir avec moi au sujet de Malik Al-Sayf, si j'ai bien compris.

- En effet...

Elle parut soudainement songeuse, détournant légèrement le regard. Bien sûr, cela n'échappa pas au vieil homme. Il lui donna la parole d'un geste de la main.

- Je t'en prie, parles.

Elle ne prononça rien pendant quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à comment formuler ses phrases. Enfin, elle commença son récit :

- Mon oncle... Je suis inquiète pour mon maître.

- Tu considères le jeune Daï comme ton maître, interrogea Al-Mualim, l'air surpris.

- Etre sa servante, c'est bien là la tâche que vous m'aviez confiée, non ? Et dans ces conditions, le seigneur Malik devient mon maître.

- Allons... ma chérie, je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles sornettes, tu n'appartiens à personne...

- Mais cela ne me dérange point, mon oncle. Je m'en accommode parfaitement et suis heureuse de servir et d'assister le Daï de Jérusalem.

- Soit, fit le vieux borgne en levant un sourcil, mais revenons en à tes préoccupations, veux-tu...

- Bien... en réalité, je suis de plus en plus inquiète pour lui. L'amputation ne semble avoir laissé aucune séquelle et se cicatrise correctement, mais il ne cesse de se plaindre que la blessure le brûle, sans raison apparente.

- Il arrive que le corps garde à vie le souvenir de la douleur, rien de bien étonnant à cela. Il ne serait pas le premier, ne te fais pas un sang d'encre pour si peu...

- Ce qui m'inquiète, mon oncle, ce n'est pas ça... C'est lorsqu'il se plaint d'avoir la sensation de suffoquer et d'être oppressé, comme si quelque chose en lui l'enserrait. Hors, souvenez-vous de mon pauvre frère, il se plaignait des mêmes symptômes peu avant...

Elle se tue, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler de la mort tragique de son jumeau. Voyant le regard attrister de son tuteur, elle poursuivit.

- Je crains fort qu'il ne subisse le même sort, mon oncle. Il n'arrive pas à pardonner et Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad. Il bouillonne intérieurement d'une froide colère... non, c'est de la haine à ce niveau là. Chaque fois que le nom de l'Assassin ressort, il semble subir un dédoublement de personnalité, comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait le dessus sur lui, le forçant à haïr. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas lui. Malik n'est pas comme cela, j'ai eu le temps d'apprendre à le connaitre. Il est calme et gentil, doux, même. Jamais il ne prononcerait de paroles mauvaises sur quelqu'un sans le regretter !

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans ses explications, le timbre de sa voix devenant plus fort, plus rapide, tremblant presque.

- C'est d'ailleurs bien là le problème ! Quelque chose le pousse à détester le seigneur Ibn-La'ahad, mais il s'en veut ensuite de souhaiter la mort de son ancien meilleur ami. Ces derniers temps, il parle de meurtre et hurle comme un dément dans son sommeil. Ô dieux, je l'entends encore prononcer sa terrible sentence envers votre _favori_ alors qu'il état inconscient. Cette chose en lui et en train de le détruire, mon oncle. Si cela continue, il va commettre l'irréparable, où il finira par mourir à force de chercher à réprimer cette chose car c'est sa santé qui en pâti. Et je n'ose pas imaginer si je venais à le perdre...

Des larmes lui montaient aux yeux et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage blotti entre ses mains, sanglotant légèrement. Emu, Al-Mualim contourna calmement son bureau et vint auprès d'elle pour la consoler. Il s'accroupit à côté de la jeune femme et lui posa une main affectueuse sur le têt, caressant ses cheveux avec douceur. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer ferme avec elle, comme avec chacun de ses disciples, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il se sentait comme un père voyant pleurer sa fille et une émotion singulière s'emparait de lui. Il se sentait triste de la voir ainsi, mais les années avaient rendu se sentiment presque superflu. Mais au vu de sa réaction, il devinait le sentiment qui tiraillait la jeune femme.

- Je comprends le problème, dit-il doucement, viens, relève-toi et allons marcher un peu dans le parc.

Il l'aida à se relever et elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main. Ils descendirent l'escalier et passèrent dans le jardin arrière de la forteresse. Marchand d'un pas lent, Al-Mualim entraina sa nièce jusqu'à la partie la plus basse de la place. Là, seule une rambarde de pierre séparait la falaise de la forteresse. Il s'approcha de la balustrade et fit signe à Assia de le rejoindre. Elle avança et jeta un coup d'œil sur la rivière, en contrebas.

- C'est ici qu'Altaïr et Malik se sont rencontrés et sont devenus amis, commenta-t-il d'une voix douce en pointant du doigt un vieil arbre sur la rive en face.

- Mon maître me l'avait raconté, répondit-elle sans joie.

Le vieux borgne eut un sourire triste et soupira intérieurement. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle ignorait et qu'il devait lui révéler, certaine plus difficiles à entendre que d'autres, et il redoutait la réaction de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle connaitrait le fin mot de l'histoire.

Se tournant vers elle, il prit la parole, la faisant sortir d'une rêverie quelconque, elle sursauta.

- Mon enfant, je te connais depuis longtemps et je ne doute pas que si tu es venue jusqu'ici en partant à la hâte, c'est que tu as trouvé une solution à notre problème...

Elle lui sourit tristement, il devinait toujours ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête, il l'avait toujours percée à jour lorsqu'elle songeait intensément à quelque chose. En continuant de fixer la rive en face, elle parla calmement.

- Une fois de plus je suis démasquée...

Elle laissa parler un court silence avant de poursuivre, tournant la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui du vieil homme.

- Je souhaite me servir de l'objet trouvé dans le Temple de Salomon.

Al-Mualim ouvrit de grands-yeux, se mettant à tousser frénétiquement. Quand il reprit contenance, il répliqua d'un ton déconcerté :

- Je m'attendais à un projet fou, mais à ce point...

- Mon oncle, si ce que vous m'avez dit sur ce prodigieux objet est vrai, alors il nous faut nous en servir prestement !

- C'est de la folie, Assia...

- Mais je n'ai pas le choix, mon oncle ! J'ai besoin du pouvoir de l'artefact pour modifier les souvenir de mon maître et du seigneur Ibn-La'ahad.

A ses mots, le vieux maître éleva la voix, s'énervant quelque peu.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? On ne peut jouer avec l'esprit des gens, rien ne nous en donne le droit, ceci est contraire à toutes les lois naturelles.

- Je n'ai que faire des lois naturelles, j'ai déjà perdu mes parents et mon frère, je ne veux pas encore porter le deuil de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus.

La personne à laquelle elle tenait le plus, Al-Mualim avait donc vu juste en supposant que sa nièce tombait amoureuse du Daï. Cette pensée lui fit l'effet d'un pincement au cœur. La voie sur laquelle Assia souhaitait s'engager, celle si tortueuse de l'amour - menait directement à la peine, à la douleur et à la mort. Pour n'importes quels autres hommes qu'Altaïr et Malik, le vieux borgne aurait sans doute réfléchi plus longuement à la question et n'aurait émis aucune objection à cette liaison. Mais dans le cas présent, il n'y voyait rien de bien pour la jeune femme.

Ô dieux qu'il aurait souhaité lui épargner les terribles révélations qu'il allait être obligé de lui faire à présent. Bien sûr il pouvait encore se taire, poursuivre la règle du silence, mais sa nièce était une entêtée, et s'il ne lui racontait pas tout, elle se jetterait sans réfléchir dans un conflit bien plus grand qu'elle ne pouvait le concevoir. Hésitant un instant, il lâcha.

- Il faut que je te parle de certaine chose au sujet de Malik et d'Altaïr... peux-tu me rejoindre dans un quart d'heure à la bibliothèque souterraine ?

Sans attendre de réponse approbatrice ou réprobatrice, il s'éloigna, retournant lentement vers la forteresse. Il devait mettre en place quelque chose avant de révéler la vérité à Assia. Il espérait juste qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle accepterait.

* * *

><p>A Jérusalem, Malik attendait, assis dans de confortables coussins, les yeux fixés sur l'entrée du bureau. Entre ses pieds, il maintenait fermement une épée teutonne, souvenir d'un combat victorieux. De sa main valide, il faisait glisser une pierre à aiguiser le long du fil de la lame. Le bruit métallique était franchement insupportable, mais pour lui, il sonnait comme les trompette de la délivrance.<p>

Il s'était demandé quelle était le meilleur moyen d'en finir. La lame secrète ? Le poison ? Non, rien de toutes ces fourbes inventions. De plus, à une seule main, il n'arrivait pas à fixer correctement le gantelet de la lame. Mais l'épée, finalement, lui semblait une bonne idée. De plus, en cas de question sur la cause de la mort d'Altaïr, il pourrait faire croire à une fatale attaque de Templier. Les autres Assassins n'y verraient que du feu, la seule chose qu'ils seront capable d'affirmer, c'est l'origine des blessures mortelles. Des coups portés avec une lame occidentale.

Pourtant, malgré ce plan qu'il trouvait très ingénieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Des souvenirs lui revenaient, d'une époque plus heureuse, plus sereine. Il se rappelait de leur amitié, de tous les moments où ils avaient joué, ri ou pleuré ensemble. Toujours, celui qui n'allait pas bien pouvait compter sur l'autre, c'était leur promesse.

_Mais il l'a rompue !_ persiflèrent les ronces.

_Mais je tiens à lui_, rétorqua une autre force, aux confins de son esprit.

Cette pensée le fit sursauter. Lui, tenir à celui par qui tout était arrivé ? Il regarda en tout sens, il ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir songé cela, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce.

Essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé un instant, il reprit son ouvrage, déterminé à en finir rapidement. Une fois la _source_ de ses malheur morte, il pourrait enfin allez mieux...

_Et si tu te trompe ?_

* * *

><p>Assia emprunta l'escalier secret qui menait à la bibliothèque souterraine de la forteresse. Seuls quelques Assassins de haut rang, le Maître de la Confrérie et elle-même en connaissait l'existence. Selon la légende, cette immense salle circulaire dans les souterrains avait été la première structure de la Confrérie. En son centre trônait neuf sièges, disposés en cercle. Aux origines de Masyaf, les neuf plus grands <em>Ashasheyun <em>d'Orient construisirent cette pièce enterrée sous la montagne pour y créer leur Confrérie. Ils débattirent et mirent au vote divers chose : comment transmettre l'entrainement, les méthodes d'assassina à enseigner et celles qu'il fallait proscrire, et bien entendu, le Credo lui-même. Cette assemblée fut appelée le _Concile des Ombres_, car les neuf maîtres étaient d'une discrétion absolue et aucun ne transgressa jamais les règles qu'ils avaient établies. Puis, la forteresse fut construite des décennies plus tard, par les fils des fondateurs. S'il avait vu la citadelle des Assassins se dresser sur le sommet de la falaise, ils se seraient retournés dans leurs tombes, désespérés de voir leur principe le plus important transgressé.

Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés !

Puis la pièce tomba dans l'oubli et ne fut redécouverte que quelque année plus tôt par Al-Mualim alors qu'il réaménageait une aile de la forteresse. Il y avait là en bas un nombre impressionnant d'ouvrage reliés datant de l'Antiquité. C'était parce qu'elle aimait les livres que son oncle lui avait révélé l'existence de la pièce, et aujourd'hui, elle y retournait pour y tenir une discussion capitale pour sa vie, ainsi que celle des deux autres Assassins.

L'escalier donnait sur un véritable dédale de couloir qui courrait sous la colline de Masyaf. Elle y déambula quelques minutes d'un pas pressé. Le grand nombre de détours devait être une volonté de perdre les intrus, mais Assia connaissait parfaitement le chemin. Un autre escalier en colimaçon, et elle déboucha sur une avant-chambre assez grande. A son extrémité, à l'opposé de l'escalier, se dressait une gigantesque arcade, au-delà s'étendait un nouveau couloir d'une quinzaine de mètre au bout duquel se trouvait la fameuse pièce. Lorsque l'endroit avait été exploré pour la première fois, une énorme porte de pierre massive barrait le passage. Pour la remonter, il avait fallu repositionner les différentes parties rotatives du bas-relief sur sa surface, qui représentait divers constellations. Des torches éclairaient le couloir bas de plafond, signe qu'Al-Mualim l'attendait déjà là-bas.

D'un pas décidé, elle le traversa rapidement et rejoignit la pièce du _Concile des Ombres_. En son centre, elle retrouva les neuf chaises, disposées comme à l'accoutumée. Au centre se dressait un petit piédestal de marbre noir veiné de blanc, Al-Mualim debout à côté. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandée à quoi pouvait bien servir ce bloc de pierre, qui était, visiblement, destiné à accueillir à son sommet un objet sphérique. Son oncle la regarda approcher et attendit qu'elle demande la raison de leur venue en ces lieux. Avec un sourire mystérieux, il l'invita à s'assoir dans le plus proche siège, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter.

- Assia, mon enfant, il faut aujourd'hui que je te révèle un lourd secret. J'espérais pouvoir t'en préserver, mais tu as foncé tête baissée dans une affaire qui dépasse ton entendement.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, l'introduction laissait envisager un long monologue ennuyeux, plein de détails inutiles. Malgré tout, elle fit semblant d'avoir l'air intéressée.

- Tu souhaitais te servir de l'Orbe d'Eden pour remanier la mémoire d'Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad et de Malik Al-Sayf, mais comme je te l'ai dis, tu n'en as le droit. Il y a plusieurs raison à cela : premièrement, on ne peut plier les esprits à sa volonté pour de tels motif, de plus, un tel processus est comparable à un viol de la mémoire de chacun et peut donc engendrer des séquelles irrémédiables. Secondement, la Pomme d'Eden à sa volonté propre et ne se plie pas au désir de son possesseur, à moins que celui-ci ne possède une volonté supérieure à elle et, ou, qu'elle le reconnaisse comme digne de l'utiliser. Bien des gens ont tenté de se servir de son pouvoir, beaucoup ont péris, d'autre sont devenus fous, rare sont ceux à qui l'Orbe obéit.

Il marqua une pose et regarda sa nièce droit dans les yeux pour voir si elle suivait ce qu'il disait. Puis, il se mit à faire les cent pas autour du piédestal en poursuivant d'un ton calme et sérieux :

- Ce sont là les premières raisons qui me pousse à t'interdire ta démarche, mais il existent une autre, bien plus compliquée, bien plus grave... cette raison, je redoute de devoir te la révéler.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Assia, piquée au vif par la curiosité.

Sans s'arrêter d'aller de long en large, Al-Mualim poursuivit ses explications.

- Je pensais te préserver de toutes ces choses, ses grandes et complexes questions sur le pourquoi du comment, sur ce qu'il y avait avant et ce qu'il y aura après. Toutes ses choses qui tiennent éveiller et font perdre le sommeil au plus sensé d'entre nous, moi y compris... Mais je pense qu'il me faut un soutien pour te l'expliquer correctement.

Il s'arrêta de déambuler et sortit d'une poche de sa veste une sphère dorée, couverte d'étrange symboles gravés.

- Assia, je te présente l'Orbe d'Eden...

En disant cela, il la déposa délicatement dans le creux du socle de marbre. Aussitôt, les symboles à sa surface brillèrent d'une aveuglante lumière dorée. D'autres signes commencèrent de s'illuminer sur les flancs de la pierre dressée. Tel un flot, des symboles apparurent aussi sur le sol, partant du piédestal et se répandant dans toute la pièce, remontant le long des bibliothèques, contre les murs, au plafond... Toute la pièce était nimbée d'une aura dorée, et soudain, des traits de lumière jaillir de la sphère brillante, projetant dans les airs des images de toutes sortes. La voix du vieux maitre repris son récit.

- Au commencement, le monde n'était peuplé que par les animaux et les plante, mais aucune créature pensante ne foulait encore la terre...

En synchronisation avec ses paroles, des images apparaissaient dans le vide. De grandes étendues vertes où régnaient les bêtes.

- ... Ce temps reculé est appelé Eden.

Assia ouvrit de grand yeux et se redressa quelque peu dans son siège, le mot avait attiré son attention. Al-Mualim poursuivit en reprenant ses allés et venus.

- Dans les livres sacrés, quelque soit la civilisation, il est toujours mansion de "l'Esprit de Dieu" flottant au-dessus des flots. Ils ont raison, sans forcément toucher la vérité...

Il marqua une courte pause. Les images continuaient de flotter en tournant autour de la pièce.

- ... En réalité, _Dieu_, _Allah_, _Jehova_, aucun d'eux n'existe vraiment, mais tous sont le reflet de la vérité. Au commencement, l'esprit des hommes flottait au-dessus de la surface du monde. Des volontés si grandes et si parfaites qu'elles n'avaient aucunement besoin d'un corps physique. Nous appartenions au monde de l'éther. Puis apparurent "_Ceux-qui-étaient-là-avant_".

La projection changea, sur la surface de l'étendue terrestre voltigeaient d'étranges lumières, pareille à des lucioles brillant la nuit. Pui se matérialisèrent lentement des personnages ressemblant trait pour trait à des humain, si ce n'étaient leurs vêtements saugrenus.

- D'où venaient-ils, nul ne le sait. Mais ils maîtrisaient des sciences dont nous ignorons encore tout aujourd'hui. Rapidement, ils battirent des cités gigantesques à la hauteur de leur orgueil, se croyant tout permis car seuls à régner sur le monde physique...

Assia visionna la disparition de champs et de forêts, puis la construction d'immenses tours de pierre et de verre. D'étranges chariots avançant sans traction animale circulaient sur d'étranges chemins de pierre sombre. La voix de son oncle poursuivit sans s'interrompre le récit.

- ... Les esprits, voyant ce qu'ils faisaient du monde qui les entourait, vinrent leur parler. Se sentant menacé, _ceux-qui-étaient-là-avant_ décidèrent de palier à toute éventualité de guerre et imaginèrent un plan malicieux, mais au combien terrible !

Les lucioles voltigeaient autour des personnages, puis l'un d'eux les chassa d'un revers de la main. Un grand homme barbu, vêtu de vêtement semblable à ceux de Jupiter, le roi des dieux romain, que la jeune femme avait pu voir sur des illustrations lors de ses études.

- En se servant de leur propre sang pour créer des enveloppes charnelles vides et en créant les Orbes d'Eden. Trois, pour être précis. Les habitants éthérés d'Eden possédant une grande force psychique, la première devait servir à les affaiblir, en les scindant en deux.

Comment cela ? s'exclama Assia, qui avait du mal saisir le sens de cette phrase, bien que les images montrent de manière précise une silhouette humaine se séparant en deux partie égales.

- J'y reviendrais après, laisse-moi continuer... La seconde était conçue pour enfermer les esprits dans leurs prisons charnelles. Et la troisième, finalement, devait permettre de les contrôler affin qu'ils ne tentent pas de s'échapper ou d'œuvrer à une rébellion. Il s'agit de la Pomme ci-présente...

Il désigna d'un geste de la main la sphère, toujours logée dans son réceptacle, puis poursuivit.

- _Ceux-qui-étaient-là-avant_ les utilisèrent alors comme des esclaves, les forçant à travailler à leur gloire. Puis vinrent Adam et Eve, deux parties d'une seule et même "âme" qui réussirent à se reconnecter. Ils volèrent la première Pomme, sans pourtant réussir à en annuler l'effet ou à la détruire. Mais, sans le vouloir, ils découvrir le moyen de ne faire plus qu'un, à nouveau. Sais-tu comment ?

Elle s'en doutait, mais ne répondit rien.

- Lorsque deux fragments d'âme entrent en résonnance, ne sont plus qu'un dans un commun soupir, atteignant l'extase des sens, le _Hieros Gamos_, l'union parfaite au travers de la jouissance commune, alors le sort est rompu. A nouveau, Adam et Eve redevinrent une seule et même entité capable de plier le monde à sa volonté. Ils décidèrent... Ou plutôt, il décida de se venger et provoqua de terribles cataclysmes. Et comme la première Pomme fut détruite à ce moment, les autres furent également libres et vinrent rejoindre leur frère dans une bataille qui manqua de détruire le monde.

Les illustrations éthérées continuaient de défiler. Adam et Eve en plein coït, à nouveau une sphère de lumière, l'Orbe explosant entre les mains de Jupiter, d'autres luciole, les fondements de la terre s'ébranlant, les tours s'effondrant une à une. Le sol s'ouvrant sur des lacs de lave. Des cris, des pleurs, des lamentations, partout la douleur.

- Les trois plus savants des Anciens fabriquèrent alors deux nouvelles Orbes. Une sensée remplacer la première, et une autre pour ce prémunir d'un nouvel incident du genre. La cinquième Pomme d'Eden servait à empêcher que les deux fragments d'âme se refonde l'un en l'autre, même au moment suprême, celui du...

Assia ne savait plus que penser. Les explications étaient complexes et elle devait fournir d'intense effort de concentration pour tout comprendre.

- Cet dernière Orbe est une sorte de pied de nez lancé aux entités immatérielles. Ses effets peuvent être annulés, mais la chose à donner en compensation était bien trop grande pour qu'ils prennent le risque de tenter quoi que ce soit.

- Et quelle est cette chose en retour ? demanda la jeune femme, crispée sur son siège tant elle était intriguée de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire.

Avec un sourire triste, Al-Mualim répondit d'un ton las :

- Pour annuler les pouvoirs de la cinquième Pomme d'Eden et permettre à nouveau aux âmes de s'unir et de ne faire plus qu'une, il faut que l'un des fragments tut son double...

- Mais... je ne comprends pas, si une partie et tuée... qu'arrive-t-il à l'autre ?

- Tout dépend, Assia... Si le fragment et tuer par quelqu'un d'autre, alors le morceau restant survivra. Les fragments retournent à l'éther après la mort, et attend sa moitié manquante avant qu'ils ne se réincarnent sur terre, dans un nouveau réceptacle - un nouveau nez - de manière totalement aléatoire. C'est en quelque sorte un cycle éternel... En revanche, si les deux morceaux d'âme s'entretue, aucun ne survivra, et aucun espoir de réincarnation. Privé à jamais de sa moitié manquante, celui qui restera périra rapidement.

La jeune femme resta bouche bée. En effet, le prix à payer était bien trop grand. Une façon bien cruelle de maintenir un statue quo entre les Anciens et les habitants d'Eden. Pourtant, un détaille la chiffonnait dans les explications. Alors que les traits de lumière dorée commençaient à s'estomper, elle demanda :

- Mais... mon oncle, quel est le rapport entre cette histoire et le sujet qui m'amène ? Le cas du seigneur Altaïr et de mon maitre.

Al-Mualim souri à nouveau d'un air triste.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas, mon enfant ?

- Non, je ne vois pas en quoi cette légende a à voir avec...

Elle se tut subitement, son cerveau venait de créer un rapprochement. Choquée, elle interrogea le borgne.

- Ne me dites pas...

Le vieil homme reprit la sphère, la glissa dans la poche de sa veste, puis contourna le piédestal pour venir se pencher auprès de sa nièce, lui posant des mains réconfortantes sur les épaules. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle semblait confuse et effrayée à la fois.

- En effet... Altaïr et Malik sont âmes-sœurs.

- Mais enfin, ce sont tous deux des hommes...

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, Assia, ils ont juste eux la malchance de revenir tous deux dans un corps de même sexe, mais leurs âmes restent liées.

- Deux hommes ensembles... c'est contraire à tout ce que l'on nous a appris.

- Si c'est cela qui t'inquiète, jamais ils ne feront qu'un...

Mince ! Cela lui avait échappé. La jeune femme se redressa sur son siège, écartant les mains du vieil homme, le fixant droit dans les yeux, croyant comprendre.

- Vous n'avez quant même pas...?

Al-Mualim eut à nouveau un sourire triste. Assia se releva d'un bond, forçant son oncle à reculer d'un pas. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien le penchant du Maître de la Confrérie pour la tromperie et la manipulation. Pour le bien de la Fraternité, disait-il toujours, mais là, ce qu'elle venait de démasquer était sans doute le plus vil de tous ces plans.

- Vous vous êtes arrangés pour qu'ils se détestent mutuellement pour qu'ils en viennent à commettre l'irréparable, afin de briser le sort...

Le vieillard ne broncha pas. Il ne cherchait même pas à nier, et cela confirmait les pires craintes de la jeune femme. Elle sentait poindre la colère, mais en même temps, une terreur sans nom se saisissait d'elle.

- Il faut parfois en sacrifier quelques uns pour en sauver des millions, récita Al-Mualim d'un ton neutre, c'est le principe même de notre ordre, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

- Ce n'est plus un sacrifice héroïque que vous préméditez, c'est un meurtre organisé ! souffla-t-elle rageusement.

- Je fais d'eux des martyrs, que peut-on espérer de mieux ?

- Vivre, simplement pouvoir exister ! hurla-t-elle à moitié.

Il la gifla. Surprise, sous le choc, elle tomba sur la chaise. Elle regarda avec mépris l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle. D'une voix plus sérieuse, il expliqua :

- Tu veux vraiment toute la vérité, jeune fille ? Je compte sauver l'humanité grâce à se sacrifice. Une fois eux deux morts, les fragments pourront à nouveau se lier, retrouvant leur état d'origine. A se moment, il n'y aura plus de conflit, plus de guerre, plus de misère, plus de souffrance ! C'est le monde entier que je vais sauver Assia. Il ne faut qu'un assassina, un dernier, et après il n'y aura plus de morts, jamais !

Il marqua une pose, laissant sa nièce se relever. Elle le toisa d'un regard haineux, ses yeux brillant d'une froide colère. Il hésita une seconde à lui révéler ce qu'il avait fait, après tout, elle méritait de connaitre l'entière vérité. Mais elle risquait de ne pas comprendre l'importance de certain de ses actes, comme la mort de Kadar, par exemple. Il lui fallait trouver le moyen de séparer le deux amis. Pour y parvenir, il avait tout d'abord rendu Altaïr orgueilleux, lui montant la tête afin qu'il perde ses valeurs morales. Ensuite, il avait envoyé les trois Assassins dans un piège. Il avait lui même fourni les informations sur l'emplacement de la Pomme à Robert De Sablé, afin que la confrontation soit inévitable. Une fois le jeune frère du Daï abattu, il ne lui restait plus qu'à poser la dernière brique de son plan.

- Vous vous êtes servi de la Pomme pour empoisonne l'esprit de mon maître, souffla hargneusement la jeune femme.

- Ho ! Tu avais compris cela ?

- Toutes ces fois où vous êtes allé à son chevet après l'accident... vous avez profité d'être seul avec lui pour le pousser à haïr Altaïr.

- Il le fallait, Assia, si je ne l'avais pas fait, il lui aurait pardonné rapidement et tout ce que j'avais mis en place se serrait effondré comme un château de carte.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi il me parlait d'une chose en lui qui le forçait à haïr contre sa volonté...

- Toi aussi, mon enfant, tu as participé à ce fabuleux projet.

- Comment ça ?

Soudain, elle comprit. Le vieillard lui avait demandé de veiller à ce que rien n'arrive à Malik. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle s'était établie à Jérusalem avec lui.

- S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, tous mes efforts auraient été vains.

- Vous vous êtes servi de moi...

- Dis-toi que tu faisais partie d'un mécanisme très bien agencé.

Elle recula, contournant la chaise pour s'éloigner de cet être qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- Lorsque j'en aurais parlé à mon maître et au seigneur Ibn-La'ahad...

- Je crains que tu n'en ais plus l'occasion, répondit calmement le vieil homme.

- Que voulez vous dire ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Avec un sourire digne d'un fou satisfait de son crime, il parla :

- Tout sera bientôt fini. Altaïr est parti hier soir pour Jérusalem. S'ils ne se sont pas encore entre tué, cela ne saurait tarder.

Elle le regarda, l'air abasourdie et terrifiée. Non, elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il soit trop tard. Se retournant, elle partit en courant, avec comme but de retourner à la Ville Sainte aussi vite que possible. Peut être restait-il un mince espoir. Après tout, les deux hommes étaient loin de se laisser aller si facilement à de mortelles vengeances. Leur bon sens les empêcherait probablement de s'entretuer avant son retour.

Alors qu'elle remontait l'escalier quatre à quatre, la voix d'Al-Mualim raisonna derrière elle.

- Il est déjà trop tard, tout est fait, Assia reviens !

Mais elle refusait d'écouter. Il lui avait menti, l'avait manipulée... comment pouvait elle lui obéir. Elle ressortit du passage et sortit de la forteresse en courant à en perdre haleine, sous le regard intrigué des Assassins. Elle dévala la route qui traversait le village et atteignit la palissade. Se mettant en scelle d'un bond, elle donna un petit coup de pied dans le flanc du cheval, qui partit au galop. Elle chevaucherait d'une traite sans s'arrêter.

Il lui fallait se dépêcher avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Avant que...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p>Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et que c'était pas trop incompréhensible.<p>

Au fait, _Ashasheyun_, ça s'écrit comme ça °_° ?


	6. Crépuscule

Et voilà donc le sixième chapitre du cylce de l'éternité. Beaucoup de chose s'y passe.

Mais je vous laisse découvir par vous même ! ^_^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 6<strong>

**Crépuscule**

Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher et déclinait rapidement vers les collines à l'ouest du plateau. Altaïr le fixait avec assez d'intensité pour s'y brûler la rétine, assis contre un mur, sur le toit d'un bâtiment. Il avait fuit tout l'après-midi, se dissimulant dans la foule, se réfugiant dans le bazar, mais il n'était pas facile de passer inaperçu lorsque l'on portait des vêtements maculés de sang. Il avait manqué de se faire prendre plus d'une fois, ayant du mal à courir avec la blessure à sa cuisse. Mais il avait appris à supporter la douleur, comme tous les autres Assassins. Il priait en ce moment pour que la jeune servante de Malik soit au bureau pour le soigner. Elle était dotée de solides connaissances en médecine. Mais il souhaitait surtout que le Daï soit enclin à parler. Ils devaient parler, absolument ! Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. Il en souffrait trop et ne doutait pas qu'il en allait de même pour Malik, même s'il était sans cesse acide dans ses réflexions. Altaïr lui présenterait une fois de plus ses excuses, et il ne le lâcherait pas avant qu'il les accepte.

Avec un soupir, il décida de rentrer au bureau. En se relevant, il appuya sur la plaie et émit un grognement de douleur. Puis, avec lenteur, il prit le chemin de la cellule de la Confrérie, qui n'était fort heureusement pas loin de là.

Malik se tenait derrière son comptoir lorsqu'Altaïr entra dans la pièce. Il fut surpris car ce dernier arriva de la pièce intérieur, il avait dû emprunter la porte de la rue. Rapidement, il vit le pantalon imbibé de sang et demanda d'un ton neutre :

- Tu as été blessé ?

Sa première pulsion fut d'aller soutenir son ancien ami et de l'aider à s'assoir dans les coussins pour soigner sa blessure, mais quelque chose le forçait à rester sur place et lui murmurait de ne pas se préoccuper de lui. En manquant de basculer vers l'avant, Altaïr s'accrocha au comptoir et lança un regard étrange au Daï, entre la tristesse, la douleur et le dépit. Malik se demanda pourquoi la gravité de la situation lui faisait plaisir, il n'était pas du genre à se réjouir qu'un "frère" soit blessé, alors pourquoi ?

- Ma mission est accomplie, Malik... répondit l'Assassin en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Surpris, le Daï s'énerva. Sans la plume, Altaïr n'avait pas le droit de tuer sa cible et mettait donc la Confrérie une nouvelle fois en danger :

- Je ne t'en avais pas donné l'autorisation, Novice !

- Peu importe, répondit l'autre en tapant du plat des mains sur le bureau, se penchant légèrement vers son ex-ami, maintenant que le problème est réglé, nous devons parler Malik !

- Tu empeste le meurtre, persifla le Daï en le toisant d'un regard haineux, tu veux que nous parlions, soit !

En disant cela, il avait soulevé une partie du comptoir et passé du côté de l'Assassin. Il poursuivit en le poussant d'une main vers l'extérieur :

- Nous parlerons Altaïr, seulement lorsque tu te seras rincé de tout ce sang d'innocent !

Il le projeta dehors en plaquant sa main contre son torse, le faisant tituber et trébucher. Altaïr s'effondra dans les coussins de la cour s'étranglant de douleur, sa cuisse ayant heurté le sol en premier. Malik se saisit d'une trousse de soins et la lui jeta à côté. Avant de claquer la porte, il ajouta :

- Panse-toi et dors, nous discuterons de ta bêtise demain !

- Malik, attends !

Malgré cet appel, Altaïr vit, au travers de la porte grillagée, le Daï s'éloigner et rejoindre la pièce interne de la demeure sans se retourner. Désespérer, il donna un grand coup de poing dans un coussin qui se fendit, libérant ses plumes sur le sol.

Ca ne servait à rien de discuter ce soir, mais apparemment, Malik acceptait de dialoguer le lendemain, et cette pensée réconforta quelque peu l'Assassin. Se déshabillant en partie, il lava la plaie, sutura en mordant dans un morceau de cuir et ajouta un bandage. Après quoi, il se rinça à la fontaine bu quelques gorgées d'eau fraiche, s'en passant sur le visage, puis se glissa torse nu sous une couverture. Rapidement, sa fatigue le rattrapa et le sommeil fondit sur lui. Il dormit profondément, rêvant d'une époque lointaine où lui et Malik était inséparable.

* * *

><p>La nuit était maintenant parfaitement tombée. Assia chevauchait toujours, son destrier lancé au galop à travers le plateau syrien. Elle avait déjà parcouru les deux tiers de la distance Masyaf-Jérusalem, sa monture ne fatiguant que très peu. Mais elle redoutait le dernier tiers car, plus le temps passait, plus les chances de retrouver les deux hommes morts s'accroissait.<p>

_ Ô dieux_, priait-elle intérieurement, _faites qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard ! _

En lançant cette supplique mentale, elle fit claquer les raines avec énergie pour inciter le pur-sang à augmenter encore sa vitesse, qui avait faiblie.

* * *

><p>Malik sortit sans bruit de la pièce de vie et se faufila discrètement jusqu'au grillage qui bloquait le passage à la cour intérieure. Au travers de la grille, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Altaïr semblait parfaitement endormi, mais il devait s'en assurer. Il siffla une fois, deux fois, sans réactivité de la part de l'Assassin. Parfait, il dormait profondément... trop profondément par rapport à leur entrainement. AL-Mualim les avait toujours incités à ne dormir qu'à moitié, en cas d'attaque ou de bruit suspect, mais visiblement, la journée passée l'avait grandement épuisée.<p>

Avec précaution, le Daï ouvrit la porte, se pencha au dessus du comptoir, saisit l'épée teutonne qu'il avait aiguisée dans l'après-midi et sortit sur furtivement, se glissant jusqu'à la couche de son ancien compagnon d'arme. Il s'immobilisa à deux pas du visage de ce dernier, le fixant avec insistance du regard. La lune, haute dans le ciel, éclairait la cour au travers du grillage au-dessus d'eux.

Malik observa le visage d'Altaïr. Il semblait serein, même si certains traits de son expression faciale indiquaient une grande tristesse refoulée. A cet instant, le Daï se dit intérieurement qu'il aurait vraiment envie d'attendre le lendemain pour rouvrir le dialogue. A près tout, l'Assassin ne lui avait-il pas présenté plus d'une fois ses excuses ? Ne souffrait-il pas lui aussi de cette rupture de leur amitié ? Oui, au plus profond de lui même, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, pouvoir à nouveau rire avec son ami d'enfance, à nouveau être proche de lui. L'entrainement commun, les heures passées à discuter de tout et rien, les embrassades amicales... oui, tout ça lui manquait horriblement. Il avait envie d'à nouveau sentir l'étreinte pudique d'Altaïr.

Ô combien il aimait ça ! Depuis toujours, quelque chose l'attirait chez son ami. Adolescent, il s'était posé mille questions sur les raisons de cette attirance jugée malsaine par la plupart des gens, raison pour laquelle il n'en avait jamais parlé. Bien sûr, il était attiré par les femmes et non par les hommes... pourtant, Altaïr lui avait toujours fait un effet étrange, dès leur première rencontre sur la rive de la rivière de Masyaf. Il lui était même arrivé de rêver de l'Assassin, mais il avait toujours redouté ce phénomène, apprenant à le réfréner et à le dissimuler. Et personne ne s'était jamais douté de rien, heureusement... du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'_il_ l'apprenne inopinément.

Sa mort avait été étrangement une tragédie pour lui, mais aussi, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il haïssait Altaïr et qu'il se haïssait tout autant. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi la mort de celui qui savait son secret l'avait-elle autant égayé qu'attristé ? Il se sentait coupable de cette joie qui l'avait transporté et rendu fou jour après jour. Pourtant, au moment de mourir, l'autre lui avait révélé dans un souffle que sa coupable attirance pour l'Assassin avait été révélée à l'intéressé. C'était aussi une des raisons qui le poussait à souhaiter la mort d'Altaïr. Si ce dernier savait vraiment ce terrible secret, il devait le tuer. Bien sûr, la mort de l'être auquel il tenait le plus au monde le ferait souffrir, mais il avait de toute façon prit la décision de refaire sa vie en cachant ses sentiments de culpabilité et de tristesse comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à présent. Et au pire, il lui resterait la mort pour échappatoire...

Avec beaucoup de lenteur, il leva la lame en l'air, une larme coulant le long de sa joue, il prononça en un murmure :

- Pardonne-moi... Kadar...

Il resta un moment comme cela, le bras tendu, mais les larmes commencèrent à couler en flot, sa vision se brouillait légèrement, sa lèvre tremblant. Il baissa la lame, posant la pointe contre le sol. Il fixa à nouveau le visage impassible de l'être qu'il chérissait. A près tout, pourquoi ne pas attendre le lendemain pour savoir s'il savait vraiment ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se retourner et rentrer dans le bureau, ses muscles se figèrent, l'immobilisant. Surpris, il tenta de bouger une nouvelle fois, sans résultat. C'était comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de bouger.

Ô dieux, il savait se qui lui arrivait. Cette soudaine bouffée de haine à l'état pure qui lui remontait dans la gorge, enivrait son esprit, l'étouffait... la chose à l'intérieur de lui refusait de le laisser pardonner à Altaïr. Lentement, Malik se vit contraint de se retourner à nouveau vers l'Assassin. Il tenta de lutter, mais n'y parvint pas. Les ronces avaient pris le contrôle. Lorsqu'il se vit avec horreur lever à nouveau le bras en l'air, l'épée brandie, il voulut crier pour réveiller l'endormi, pour qu'il esquive, qu'il s'enfuie... mais le son resta bloqué dans sa gorge. La créature lui susurra d'une voix reptilienne à l'intérieur de son esprit :

_Non, tu ne peux pas le laisser vivre. Imagine la honte qu'il infligerait à ton nom, à ta famille s'il venait à révéler ce qu'il sait de toi... Si tu ne le tue pas, alors Kadar sera mort en vain. Vas-y, Frappes !_

Non, non ! Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Altaïr, il ne l'avait jamais pu en réalité. Il serrait les dents à s'en casser la mâchoire, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre les ronces, mais elles étaient bien trop fortes. Ses muscles, crispés à l'extrême, se contractaient douloureusement pour résister du mieux possible à l'emprise.

* * *

><p>Au même instant, dans la sombre salle souterraine du Concile des Ombres, Al-Mualim assistait à la scène. La Pomme d'Eden, posée sur son piédestal, diffusait dans les airs ses images dorées. Le Maître de la Confrérie lui avait ordonné de lui montrer la vérité afin d'assister à sa victoire. Une victoire au goût bien amer il est vrai, mais une victoire quand même.<p>

Il avait vu Malik sortir, l'épée à la main, et s'approcher d'Altaïr furtivement. Il l'avait vu s'immobilisé et lever la lame. Et il l'avait également vu pleurer, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné, et hésiter aussi. Lorsque le Daï avait finalement baissé le bras, l'ombre du pardon flottant sur son visage, le vieillard avait su qu'il lui fallait agir, sans quoi son plan aurait capoté et tous ses efforts, toutes ses victimes, auraient été faits en vains.

Le borgne avant posé sa main sur l'Orbe et lui avait ordonné de prendre le contrôle de Malik affin d'achever le travail. Avec un chuintement métallique, le Pomme avait envoyé son flot doré s'épandre dans toute la salle, s'écoulant sur le sol, remontant sur les murs, les armoires, le long des colonnades.

Avec soulagement, Al-Mualim avait vu Malik s'arrêter, à nouveau se tourner vers l'Assassin et lever une fois de plus l'épée dans les airs. Bien sûr, il tentait de résister, son visage crispé et ses muscles tremblant l'indiquaient clairement. Mais face à l'immense pourvoir de la troisième Orbe d'Eden, celle pour le contrôle de l'esprit, cela ne servait à rien. Le jeune homme allait céder d'ici peu et enfin, tout serait achevé. Toutes ces années que le vieil homme avait durement travaillé, mettant en place son plan pour sauver l'humanité. Oui, tout serait finit dans quelque instant.

Seul dans la lumière dorée qui nimbait la pièce, Al-Mualim sourit tristement. Il était fatigué de tout ça. Mais après ce soir, il s'accorderait enfin un peu de repos. Il l'avait mérité, non ?

* * *

><p>Malik luttait toujours désespérément contre la force qui le manipulait. Il fatiguait, et bientôt il verrait son bras s'abaisser et la lame s'enfoncer profondément dans la chair d'Altaïr. Il voyait déjà la scène avec horreur. Non, il devait lutter encore un peu. Puisant dans ses réserves d'énergie, faisant un effort monumental, il réussit à émettre un faible appel, rauque et saccadé.<p>

- Al..taïr !

Enfin, remuant légèrement, l'Assassin entrouvrit les yeux. Son regard vague fit le tour de la pièce et se figèrent sur le Daï. Bizarre, il se tenait debout devant lui alors qu'il faisant encore nuit et brandissait une...

Son cerveau se reconnectant en une fraction de seconde le fit se rejeter en arrière, juste à temps pour esquiver le coup qui fendit l'air verticalement et s'abattit là où se trouvait sa gorge un instant plus tôt. Se remettant sur pied, sa blessure le faisant souffrir, il s'exclama :

- Malik, mais que fais-tu ?

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Le jeune homme reprit position, près à bondir à nouveau sur lui.

_Il veut donc vraiment ma mort ?_ songea Altaïr avec crainte.

Mais quelque chose attira son attention; les larmes qui coulaient des yeux de son ami. Dans le clair de lune qui filtrait dans la pièce, l'Assassin vit le regard de son camarade. Un regard qui lui signifiait clairement qu'il avait besoin d'aide. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de ce qu'avait dit Assia lors de sa précédente visite.

_- Mon maître semble parfois possédé par autre chose, qui le force à vous haïr de tout son être..._

Malik était-il donc le pantin d'un djinn, un de ces esprits malfaisants du dessert ? Peut-être bien. Il lui fallait absolument l'en libéré.

Voyant son ami se préparer à une nouvelle charge, Altaïr profita d'être accroupi et se projeta dans les jambes du Daï. Celui-ci fut déséquilibré et tomba lourdement dans les coussins, lâchant l'épée qui tinta en percutant les dalles de pierre.

L'Assassin se plaça au-dessus de son ami, bloquant ses jambes avec les sienne, maintenant son bras valide de sa main gauche et lui enserrant la gorge de l'autre. Malik essayait de se débattre, mais l'autre resserra quelque peu son étreinte sur son cou.

- Malik, ressaisis-toi bon sang ! lui hurla Altaïr.

Le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'interpelé laissa s'échapper deux mots alors qu'il luttait encore contre l'emprise des ronces.

- Tue-moi...

L'air surpris, Altaïr s'énerva.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, imbécile !

- Tue-moi, je t'en prie...

- Jamais de la vie !

- Je ne... contrôle plus mon corps... si tu ne me tue pas... c'est moi qui te tuerais...

Cela confirmait ce que l'Assassin redoutait : son ami était possédé. Mais comment aurait-il pu le tuer ?

- Malik, je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas.

- Je t'en supplie, novice ! Tu m'as déjà tout pris Altaïr, mon frère, mon bras... il ne reste que ma vie, alors fini ta basse besogne !

Non, il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, c'était les ronces qui parlaient par sa bouches. Pourquoi ? Malik croyait pourtant que la chose en lui souhaitait la mort d'Altaïr, alors pourquoi inversait-elle la situation ?

- Je te hais Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad, je te maudis d'avoir un jour croisé ma route ! continua-t-il de lui hurler au visage.

_Ò dieux, pitiés, arrêter ce massacre ! Je vous en supplie pas ça !_

Altaïr était terrifié. Bien sûr, ce que venait de dire son ami le blessait, mais il supposait que ce n'était pas lui qui le pensait. Mais comment pouvait-il le désenvouter ? Comment lui rendre sa liberté. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui faire de mal, pas à lui.

Il se retrouvait dans une situation des plus critiques. L'être auquel il tenait plus que tout lui demandait de le tuer... il ne pourrait jamais répondre à cette demande ! Pourquoi ? Parce que Malik était la personne qu'Altaïr aimait le plus au monde...

Oui, un autre homme ! Depuis le premier jour, Malik l'avait attiré. On leur avait toujours répété que deux personne de même sexe ne pouvaient pas s'aimer, que c'était une hérésie, un sacrilège des lois de la nature. Seul un homme et une femme pouvait aller ensemble. Alors l'Assassin c'était forcé à aimer les femmes. Il en avait eu plus d'une à ses côtés, nues dans un lit, mais jamais il ne s'était sentit entier dans ses moment de liaison charnelle. Raison pour laquelle il ne s'était jamais attaché à aucune femme.

Les seuls moments où il se sentait plein, s'était lorsque Malik se trouvait auprès de lui, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, qu'ils se prenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Même s'il savait que jamais cet amour ne serait réciproque, il ne lui fallait rien de plus que la présence et le sourire de son ami pour se sentir bien.

Alors que toutes ses pensées flottaient à grande vitesse dans son esprit, Altaïr se posait incessamment la même question. Comment rompre le maléfice qui possédait le Daï ? Comment le sauver ?

Soudain, il se rappela les contes de son enfance. Des princes, des princesses, des sorts qui plongeaient les jeunes femmes dans un sommeil éternel. Et il n'existait qu'un moyen de rompre le sortilège... alors peut-être que s'il faisait comme ça...

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, répondant à un instinct, à une pulsion retenue depuis des années, Altaïr se pencha lentement vers le visage de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Malik en voyant s'approcher l'Assassin.

Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contacte. C'était doux et absolument merveilleux comme sensation. L'Assassin en avait tant rêvé, de ce premier baiser, même s'il l'avait imaginé différemment et supposé qu'il n'arriverait jamais.

Le baiser du prince charmant délivrant sa belle princesse endormie à jamais. Un baiser de vrai amour, bien sûr. C'était un conte occidental qu'un Croisé avait racontée alors qu'il était captif à Masyaf sous liberté surveillée. Un brave homme qui refusait la violence du conflit entre les deux religions. Il avait vécut au village des Assassin et y était finalement mort d'une terrible fièvre, en étant pourtant ami avec tous les habitant, il faisait partie de la communauté...

* * *

><p>Dans les sous-sols de Masyaf, le Maître assistait, médusé, à la scène.<p>

- Non, non, non !

La Pomme réagissait à ce qui se passait. Elle envoyait ses traits de lumière en tout sens. Elle annulait son emprise sur le Daï. L'Orbe avait réalisé que les deux personnes qu'elle poussait à s'entretuer étaient des "âmes-sœurs". Elle avait été créée avec ses semblables pour justement empêcher les esprits d'Eden de retrouver leurs moitiés et de redevenir ce qu'ils étaient. On l'avait trompée. Elle savait que si les deux hommes se tuaient mutuellement, le mécanisme de la malédiction serait rompu et elle s'éteindrait à jamais.

Elle émettait un bruit suraiguë et Al-Mualim dû se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles pour éviter de devenir sourd. La salle se mit à trembler et des rochers se décrochèrent du plafond.

- Je vous en prie, cesser cela ! hurla le vieillard pour tenter de couvrir le brouhaha.

Mais la Pomme avait sa volonté propre, il l'avait dit lui même à Assia plus tôt dans la journée. Il avait voulu la tromper, et elle se vengerait.

- Pitié !

Mais il était déjà trop tard, un bloque se décrocha juste au-dessus du vieux borgne et il n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

Satisfaite, l'Orbe se calma. Elle s'éteignit lentement. L'air trembla encore un instant, puis la salle fut plongée dans l'obscurité et le silence total. C'était fini. La Pomme replongea ainsi dans sa léthargie.

* * *

><p>Le contacte de leurs lèvres collées l'une à l'autre était absolument délicieuse. Pourtant, Malik fut pris de terreur. Se rendant compte qu'il avait à nouveau le contrôle de son corps, il se débattit et réussit à repousser Altaïr, qui le regarda d'un air hébété.<p>

Prit de panique, le Daï se releva d'un bond et se précipita à l'intérieur. Ca n'allait pas comme ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

- Malik, attend ! s'écria l'Assassin en se levant à son tour pour le poursuivre.

Mais Malik faisait déjà glisser la bibliothèque et libérait le passage secret. Il se précipita dans la rue, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Altaïr arrivait déjà dans son dos, mais il ne voulait pas le laisser le rattraper. Il était terrifier par ce qui venait de ce produire, mais encore plus par l'idée d'à nouveau perdre le contrôle de son corps.

Il lui fallait en finir au plus vite. En courant dans les rues désertes, il se demanda où aller. La réponse lui vint lorsqu'il vit le haut minaret qui surplombait la rivière de Jérusalem. Savoir que l'autre homme venait de l'embrasser était trop dur à supporter. Il devait mettre fin à toute cette culpabilité.

Il le fallait.

Pour Kadar...

**A suivre...**


	7. Culpabilité

Et voici donc le chapitre 7 qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres. ^_^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 7<strong>

**Culpabilité**

Bientôt, tout serait fini. C'était cette pensée qui animait Malik alors qu'il grimpait à l'échelle qui le mènerait au sommet du minaret. De la haut, il contemplerait un dernier lever de soleil avant de sombrer à jamais des les ténèbres.

C'était sa compensation pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, ou peut être une échappatoire face à toute cette culpabilité qui le rongeait ? Peu d'importance; les choses étaient faites et ne pouvaient être défaites. En approchant du sommet, un dicton chrétien lui revint, parfaitement adapté selon lui à la situation.

Allez, la messe est dite...

* * *

><p>La nuit était déjà bien avancée et Altaïr, à bon de souffle, terrifié par l'idée de perdre son ami, courrait de long en large dans la Ville Sainte. Sa jambe le faisait effroyablement souffrir. Il avait réussi dans un premier temps à rattraper le Daï dans la rue, mais celui-ci c'était débarrassé de son poursuivant en donnant un coup de genou à l'emplacement de la plaie. Il avait ensuite profité de la vive douleur qui immobilisait son camarade pour s'échapper à nouveau. Et l'Assassin n'avait rien fait pour soulager la souffrance qui irradiait tout son membre, ne s'arrêtant pas de courir, de sauter, de rouler de toit en toit...<p>

Il avait un profond sentiment de malaise, le sentiment terrible que s'il ne retrouvait pas le Daï, il ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Il se sentait vraiment mal et ne comprenait pas vraiment la réaction de son ami. Son baiser l'avait-il troublé ? Où haïssait-il tous simplement Altaïr pour de bon. Si tel état le cas, alors... l'Assassin continuerait malgré tout de chercher le pardon.

Lançant un regard épuisé à l'astre sélène qui, dans sa lente descente vers l'horizon, illuminait le ciel. Il pria le disque lunaire pour qu'il retrouve Malik, sans quoi, sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens.

* * *

><p>Assia avait rejoint Jérusalem, trop affolée pour ressentir la fatigue de sa folle cavalcade. La nuit était bien entamée, à vrai dire, le monde avait déjà dû basculer dans le jour suivant. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait rentrer dans la ville de nuit, toutes les issus étant verrouillées et gardées à cette heures avancées. Elle mit pied à terre près de l'enceinte de la cité, libéra son destrier et longea les hauts murs jusqu'à un passage secret, connu des Assassins. Elle enfonça une pierre dans le rempart et une trappe s'ouvrit dans le mur.<p>

Une fois dans la Ville Sainte, elle se faufila au travers des nombreuses venelles désertes, évitant soigneusement les patrouilles de gardes, et rejoignit le bureau des Assassin. Elle fut fort surprise, terrifiée même, en voyant la porte sur la rue grande ouverte. Prise de panique, elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Elle fouilla toute la maisonnée à la recherche des deux hommes, mais il n'y avait plus signe de vie dans la bâtisse. Le seul indice qui lui permettait de dire qu'ils étaient là avant, les trace de lutte dans la cour intérieure. Un coussin éventré, les couvertures éparpillée en tout sens... le vêtement d'Altaïr maculé de sang !

Ô dieux ! Que s'était-il passé en son absence ? Où étaient-ils donc passés tous deux. Etaient-ils blessés, mourant, ou pire ? Elle préférait ne pas songer à cette dernière possibilité. Serrant entre ses mains la chemise souillée de l'Assassin, la jeune femme tenta de calmer l'angoisse qui croissait au creux de sa poitrine et l'étouffait peu à peu. Fermant les yeux un instant, elle tâcha de reprendre contenance, mais les révélations de son oncle tournaient en boucle dans son esprit et elle paniquait d'avantage encore.

Respirant profondément, elle se décida à repartir à la recherche des deux "âmes-sœurs". Tant qu'elle ne verrait pas leurs corps sans vie, elle n'abandonnerait pas ses recherches, quitte à retourner tout Jérusalem.

* * *

><p>La plate forme au sommet de la tour de prière offrait vraiment une vue magnifique sur la Ville-Sainte. De là haut, Malik contemplait la cité, inanimée en cette heure de la nuit. Le ciel nocturne était parfaitement dégagé et la pâle lueur de la lune nimbait les ténèbres de son aura d'argent. Là-bas, au-delà des remparts de la cité, il apercevait la colline où Jésus avait été crucifié un millénaire plus tôt. Il prêchait l'amour et la paix... aujourd'hui, son message était devenu une excuse à la violence et la haine ethnique. Les Croisés avaient meurtris sa parole et réarrangée à leur guise.<p>

On ne comprend que ce que l'on veut bien, songea le Daï en s'asseyant contre la porte, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Il se sentait étrange, et profondément malheureux. La créature avait lâché prise et semblait partie définitivement. Il ne ressentait plus ses piques s'enfoncer dans son cœur et pervertir ses pensées, mais il était résigné. Seul la mort lui assurerait la délivrance... et le pardon.

_ Ô Kadar, petit-frère, pardonne-moi !_

Une fois de plus, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant à son défunt frère. Depuis sa mort, il ne s'était jamais pardonné. Pardonné quoi ? D'avoir été soulagé de sa mort !

Bien sûr, cela n'avait duré qu'une seconde, à peine, mais le mal était fait, et cette pensée le torturait depuis. Il avait tenté de rejeter cette culpabilité sur Altaïr, lui rabâchant sans cesse que la mort de Kadar était entièrement de sa faute, mais la vérité, la terrible vérité, était toute autre. C'était lui, Malik Al-Sayf, et personne d'autre, qui avait condamné son cadet à la mort.

Il s'était sentit tellement gêné le jour où son frère avait appris sa coupable attraction pour Altaïr. De manière assez gênante, qui plus est. Sans doutes son jeune frère fut traumatisé par cette découverte, mais il lui avait juré de gardé le secret. Pourtant, Malik s'était dit, juste un instant, si court, si imperceptible, que ce serait plus pratique que son frère ne puisse plus parler. Bien sûr, il pensait à une perte de voix et n'envisageait absolument pas la terrible fin que le destin concoctait en secret.

Plus tard, le Daï avait eu vraiment peur en voyant son frère se rapprocher de l'Assassin. Avait-il la secrète ambition de les rapprocher, ou de dénoncé à l'autre l'attirance de son ainé ? Le silence était-il trop lourd à porter pour lui seul ? Toujours est-il que Malik l'avait pris à part juste avant cette terrible dernière mission et l'avait questionné de manière assez coléreuse. Il l'avait secoué par les épaules en plantant sur lui un regard noir, mais le jeune novice lui avait affirmé ne jamais en avoir parlé à quiconque. En partie soulagé, Malik s'était calmé, puis la mission avait débuté...

Il y avait eut l'orgueil d'Altaïr dans la balance néfaste, mais aussi la bêtise du Daï et la jeunesse de son frère. C'est là que Malik avait pêché... En voyant son frère projeter à terre, condamné à une mort éminente, il s'était sentit soulagé, si soulagé à l'idée que son secret périrait avec l'adolescent.

Bien sûr, son soulagement ne fut qu'éphémère lorsque Kadar fixa sur lui un regard terrifié et articula quelques mots

_J'ai menti...il sait !_

Puis la lame s'était enfoncée dans sa nuque et il n'y eut plus de Kadar.

En repensant à ce terrible instant, les larmes montèrent aux yeux du Daï et sa vision se troubla. Blottissant sa tête dans ses genoux, il se mit à sangloter, seul dans la nuit au sommet de son minaret. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner, jamais !

* * *

><p>Altaïr poursuivait ses recherches. Où pouvait bien être passé Malik ? Il avait beau fouiller méticuleusement les endroits où il savait que son ami avait l'habitude de se rendre. Soudainement, en tournant à l'angle d'une ruelle, il rentra dans quelqu'un et manqua de trébucher. L'autre personne, qui devait sans doute courir aussi, tomba en arrière en émettant un juron. A la voix, il s'agissait d'une femme et lorsque l'Assassin se pencha pour l'aider à ce relever, il la reconnue. Assia ! Surpris de sa présence, il resta immobile, penché au-dessus d'elle, ahuri.<p>

- Seigneur Altaïr ! s'exclama la jeune femme en se rendant compte de l'identité de celui qui l'avait bousculée.

Dans un élan de soulagement, elle se jeta à son cou pour le prendre dans ses bras, afin de se prouver que l'Assassin était bien là. L'homme en fut surpris, mais la laissa faire.

- Les dieux soient loués, vous vivez toujours !

Altaïr ne compris pas vraiment le sens de la phrase. Il l'aida à se relever et elle relâcha son étreinte. Elle regarda alentours, et son visage se crispa à nouveau. Inquiète, elle demanda :

- Où se trouve mon maître ? Où est Malik ?

Voyant que l'Assassin détournait le regard, son cœur s'emballa à nouveau. Le saisissant par les épaules, elle le secoua vivement.

- Seigneur Altaïr que s'est-il passé ici ?

- Et bien...

Reprenant leur recherche en courant, l'homme raconta tous les évènements de la journée passée à la servante qui l'écouta attentivement.

* * *

><p>Assia ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il fallait faire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de raconter cette histoire d'âmes-sœurs. Si elle le faisait, elle avouait ouvertement sa défaite pour la conquête du cœur de Malik. Comment aurait-elle pu faire le poids contre un fragment de sa propre âme ?<p>

En revanche, elle expliqua comment son oncle avait manipulé l'esprit de son maître, dans le but de les voir mourir tous les deux.

- Mais pourquoi aurait-il souhaité notre perte ? s'exclama l'Assassin, ébranlé par cet aveu.

- Je l'ignore, seigneur Altaïr, il ne m'a pas révélé le but de son initiative. Je ne parviens pas non plus à comprendre les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi.

Au contraire, elle comprenait parfaitement. Al-Mualim avait toujours été un idéaliste, persuadé qu'il agissait dans l'intérêt du plus grand nombre. Bien sûr, si ses révélations étaient véridiques, son action était en effet louable, mais comme il l'avait dit lui même, le prix à payer en échange était bien trop grand ! Altaïr brisa le silence de ses réflexions.

- Cela ne change rien... le mal est fait et il nous faut retrouver Malik avant que...

- Avant que quoi ? s'exclama la jeune femme, terrifiée par cette phrase en suspend.

Altaïr hésita, mais il devait lui dire.

- Avant qu'il ne commette une irréversible erreur.

- Pourquoi voudrait-il se suicidé ? s'indigna-t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien ! s'énerva l'Assassin.

Assia eut un mouvement de recule face à la colère de l'autre. Elle s'arrêta au bord d'un toit et fixa l'homme. A son tour, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre !

Dans un étrange mélange de résignation, de tristesse et de colère, la jeune femme s'approcha à pas rapide d'Altaïr et s'arrêta juste devant lui, le fixant dans les yeux. La lune leurs donnaient un éclat d'argent, un éclat terrifié. Il avait peur, si peur, Assia le voyait. Lentement, elle parla d'une voix calme.

- Seigneur Ibn-La'ahad, vous ne m'avez pas révélé comment l'emprise de la Pomme sur mon maître a été rompue ?

Son regard se détourna inconsciemment et il eut l'air gêné. Elle avait sa réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre le dire à haute voix. Un long silence passa, un silence durant lequel elle ne cessa de le fixer droit dans les yeux. Enfin, il articula, mal à l'aise :

- Je l'ai... embrassé.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure entre ses lèvres, mais au moins, il était honnête en l'avouant. Assia soupira longuement, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre à cet aveu. Après un instant de battement, elle replongea son regard dans celui, gêné, de l'Assassin et lui demanda d'un ton sérieux et grave :

- Et ce que vous aimez Malik ?

* * *

><p>Altaïr eut un mouvement de recul face à cette question. Il était bouleversé et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il jetait des regards inquiets de tous les côtés, se demandant s'il avait bien entendu. Est-ce que la jeune femme lui avait vraiment posé cette question ? Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment y répondre ? D'ailleurs, quel était la vérité ? Bien sûr, il avait toujours été attiré par Malik, mais d'une façon bien différente de ce qu'il avait toujours ressentit pour les femmes. Quand il voyait leur peau nue, son organisme réagissait tout à fait normalement, mais avec <em>lui<em>... C'était tout autre chose avec le Daï, quand il le prenait dans ses bras, son cœur s'affolait et une sensation de bienêtre l'envahissait. Il suffisait que son ami se trouve près de lui pour qu'il se sente apaisé. Alors, ce sentiment était-il de l'amour, ou une simple perversion de son esprit.

En se torturant l'esprit pour trouver une réponse, il se remémora cette pulsion qui l'avait poussé vers les lèvres de l'autre homme. Et cette sensation de pur bonheur qu'il avait ressentie lors de ce contacte physique. Oui, il n'y avait pas de doute possible sur la nature de se sentiment. Surtout si l'on en croyait les contes occidentaux, ceux qui racontaient que seul un baiser de véritable amour pouvait rompre un maléfice. Et visiblement, le sort qui possédait Malik était rompu, non ? Alors, pourquoi lutter contre cette chose qui le perturbait depuis tant d'années.

Ce soir, enfin il avait l'occasion d'avouer la vérité et de se sentir soulager du poids du mensonge. Deux hommes ensemble, un crime ? Voilà bien une croyance surfaite. L'amour n'était-il pas le plus louable des sentiments ? Il magnifiait toute chose, alors, en quoi était-il coupable ? Lentement, Altaïr ouvrit la bouche et parla dans un souffle.

- Oui... je l'aime.

* * *

><p>La servante soupira longuement. Elle le savait, elle s'en doutait. Elle aurait préféré que les deux hommes ne se rendent jamais compte de l'amour qu'il avait l'un pour l'autre, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Même en luttant, jamais elle n'arriverait à remplacer Altaïr dans le cœur de son Maître, elle le savait.<p>

- Je vois... dit-elle.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer sur place. Ò dieux que son cœur la faisait souffrir, mais elle se consolait en se disant que Malik serait heureux, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

- Alors, foncez le lui dire.

Une larme roula le long de sa joue, suivie rapidement d'une autre, puis d'une troisième, puis d'un flot.

L'Assassin se sentit mal. Il se doutait que la jeune femme tenait au Daï, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point. Mal à l'aise, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Assia et lui demanda en la regardant dans les yeux :

- Toi aussi ?

Elle renifla et répondit en s'essuyant les yeux avec la manche de sa robe :

- Rendez le heureux, je vous le confie.

Prit d'une grande émotion de tristesse, l'homme la prit dans ses bras dans un geste qui se voulait consolant. Après quelques instants il relâcha son étreinte et dit :

- Il nous faut le retrouver.

Elle acquiesça et ils reprirent leur recherche.

Du sommet du minaret, Malik regardait l'astre sélène descendre rapidement vers l'horizon. Le jour allait se lever d'ici une heure peine, et il rendrait comme dernière hommage à son frère de contempler l'aube qu'il aimait temps observer.

Puis il le rejoindrait.

Bientôt...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p>Ca vous a plu ?<p>

Malik va-t-il mourir ? Et Altaïr ? Qu'adviendra-t-il de leur amour ? tout ça dans "le cycle de l'éternité partie 8 - Aube" ! Bientôt en ligne °v°


	8. Aube

Et voici la partie 8.

Comme chaque fois, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - partie 8<strong>

**Aube**

Un mince trait de lumière commençait à se deviner à l'horizon. Le soleil allait se lever et nimber le plateau de ses doux rayons. Peu à peu

, la cité allait reprendre vie, les gens reprenant leurs occupations de la veilles et la vie suivrait son coure. Bien sûr, Malik ne verrait jamais la fin de cette journée qui semblait pourtant s'annoncer paisible.

Lentement, alors que la lueur croissait, le Daï se releva et s'approcha du bord, posant ses mains sur la rambarde de pierre. Elle lui rappelait celle de Masyaf, et le canal en contrebas, la rivière qui coulait au village et par laquelle tout avait commencé. Son esprit vagabonda quelques instants dans ses souvenirs, puis il soupira.

Tant de choses étaient arrivées depuis cette époque lointaine. Il avait l'impression qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée depuis sa rencontre avec Altaïr. Et il regrettait profondément. Non pas d'avoir un jour croisé le chemin de cet enfant qui ne savait pas nager, mais d'être tombé sous son charme. Ce n'était pas bien... un homme attiré par un autre, la honte et le déshonneur pour celui qui se laissait aller à de telles pulsions.

Et visiblement, sa perversion avait également touché son ami, sinon, pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé ? Ô dieux, qu'avait-il fait ? A moins bien sûr qu'Altaïr ne ce soit joué de lui, afin de le ridiculiser. Par vengeance pour toutes les moqueries qu'il lui avait lancées, profitant de l'information que Kadar lui aurait révélée ? A moins que ce ne fussent autre chose...

Peu importait. Le soleil ne tarderait plus et le ciel se nimbait déjà de sa douce gamme de coloris variant de l'orange au rosé, l'heure était donc venue. Avec un profond soupir de désespoir, Malik se hissa sur la rambarde, se mit debout et avança à petit pas assurés jusqu'au bout de la planche qui servait normalement à ses "frères" pour effectuer le saut de la foi. Le promontoire était idéalement placé dans la direction du levant.

L'air était frais et vif, un vent léger faisait doucement danser les pans de sa veste de Daï. Avec émotion, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il aimait la sensation du vent matinal sur son visage. Combien de fois l'avait-il ressenti, du haut de la tour de Masyaf, en compagnie de son petit frère. Kadar aimait voir le jour se lever, il disait que le retour de l'astre solaire le remplissait de joie et de confiance.

_Kadar, je serais bientôt près de toi, petit-frère..._

- Malik ...

* * *

><p>- Mais nom d'un chien, où est-il ? s'énerva Altaïr en frappant dans un mur.<p>

- Calmez-vous seigneur Altaïr ! s'exclama Assia pour le raisonner.

Ils étaient tous deux sur le toit d'un haut bâtiment. Le jour commençait à poindre à l'horizon, libérant un mince filet de lumière au-dessus des collines. La jeune femme avait beau essayer de paraître calme, elle était aussi effrayée que l'Assassin et son cœur battait à lui en casser la cage thoracique. Plus le temps passait, et plus les chances de retrouver Malik en vie diminuait.

Soupirant longuement, la servante leva les yeux vers le ciel pour contempler le sombre manteau se dissiper dans un mélange harmonieux de coloris au ton chaud. Dans son champ de vision se trouvait un haut minaret. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose bouger en haut, sur la plate forme depuis laquelle le crieur appelait les fidèles à la prière. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un homme, mais il paraissait petit vu d'en bas.

Elle l'observa un instant, puis comprit avec horreur de qui il s'agissait lorsqu'il se déplaça jusqu'au rebord de la plateforme destinées aux "frères"

- Grands dieux, seigneur Malik ! s'écria-t-elle, plaquant une main contre sa bouche, sous le choc.

Altaïr tourna la tête dans la direction que regardait la jeune femme et fut frappé par la même scène. Dieux, ils avaient vu juste sur ses intentions. Il attendait donc l'aube pour mettre fin à son existence ? Quelque part, cela n'étonnait pas vraiment l'Assassin, mais il était quant même en alerte. Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il se précipita au pied de la tour, oubliant la douleur qui lancinait dans sa jambe. Son cœur allait exploser tant il battait vite et fort.

La porte du minaret était entrebâillée, bien sûr, Malik n'avait pas pu escalader les parois avec un seul bras, songea Altaïr en sautant du toit directement devant le portique. Il effectua une roulade en atterrissant, se remit debout d'un bond et se précipita dans les escaliers de la tour.

_Pourvu que j'arrive à temps !_

Tout son corps lui hurlait de s'arrêter car la douleur était à son paroxysme et la suture avait lâché. La plaie se remettait à couler vivement, mais il en avait vue d'autre. Il n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter en plein milieu et de laisser celui auquel il tenait tant sauter dans le vide, sachant que la chute le conduirait irrémédiablement à sa mort.

Le souffle court, l'Assassin parvint devant la porte du sommet, ralentit le pas pour ne pas faire sursauter le Daï et sortit sur le balcon. Le promontoire se trouvait de l'autre côté et Altaïr contourna le centre en clopinant quelque peu. Malik, de dos, fermait les yeux et semblait déguster la brise qui courrait sur son visage. S'approchant doucement, Altaïr prononça d'une vox fatiguée le nom de l'autre.

- Malik ...

* * *

><p>Le Daï rouvrit les yeux, surpris d'entendre la voix de son ami. Lentement, il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur l'Assassin. Il semblait profondément exténué et une auréole de sang commençait à s'étendre à l'emplacement qu'il savait être celui de la plaie. Il soupira profondément, puis parla d'un ton sans réplique.<p>

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, il à fallu que tu me cherches...

Altaïr tomba à genoux, sa jambe ne semblant plus vouloir le porter. Mais il continua de fixer Malik, observant chacun de ses mouvements pour prévenir tout saut qu'il tenterait.

- Tu veux mettre fin à tes jours Malik... Pourquoi ? demanda le blesser en haletant de douleur.

Avec toute la lenteur du monde, l'autre se retourna, restant un moment à fixer son ami d'un regard où se lisait une grande fatigue physique et psychique, le regard d'une personne qui avait déjà renoncé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, se referma, s'ouvrit à nouveau, puis finalement, il parla.

- Je suis souillé, Altaïr...

- Parce que je t'ai embrassé ? interrogea bêtement l'Assassin, se sentant soudainement coupable.

- Pff... Non, pas à cause de ça...

Un court silence passa avant qu'il ne poursuive :

- ... J'ai fait des choses impardonnables, Altaïr.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

Malik laissa passer un nouveau silence. Devait-il lui raconter toute l'histoire ? Après tout, pourquoi pas. De toute façon, là où il allait, plus rien n'importait.

- Mon frère à découvert mon plus horrible secret il y a quelques années. Il m a promis de garder le secret, mais moi...

Sa lèvre trembla, son cœur se serra une fois de plus et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Des larmes de crocodiles roulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait mal, si mal en racontant ça. Sanglotant à moitié, il continua d'une voix forte.

- ... Moi, j'ai souhaité sa mort, Altaïr ! J'ai souhaité la mort de mon propre frère. Et à cause de moi, il est vraiment mort !

Il riait et pleurait en même temps, il semblait hystérique. L'Assassin le regarda avec un mélange de compassion et de tristesse. La tristesse de le voir dans cet état de profond désespoir.

- Et quand nous sommes descendu dans ce maudit temple, quand ils l'ont tué de cette horrible manière, j'ai été soulagé... oui, si soulagé de savoir mon secret à nouveau en sécurité !

- Malik...

Il avait les yeux fermé, les larmes coulant incessamment le long de son visage, goutant au-dessous de son menton. Altaïr se demanda si c'était une bonne chose que de le laisser comme ça au bord du vide. Il aurait voulu s'élancer et l'attirer vers l'intérieur de la plateforme, mais tout son corps était endolori et il perdait beaucoup de sang. Celui-ci commençait à ruisseler vers le bord du balcon. Soudain, Malik se tut, baissant la tête vers ses pieds, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Je suis coupable de sa mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Surpris par cette question posée d'un ton sans réplique, Altaïr répondit immédiatement :

- Qu... Que racontes-tu encore, imbécile ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as voulu durant un instant que ton frère disparaisse que tu es responsable de sa mort !

- Qui sait ? La vie est une chienne, Altaïr, c'est une vérité absolue.

- Je...

- La preuve, c'est que finalement, la mort de Kadar n'arrange pas le problème...

Il releva les yeux et fixa d'un air perdu l'Assassin.

- Malik, que veux-tu dire à la fin ? s'exclama-t-il, perdu dans ces explications sans aucune cohérence.

- Ne plaisante pas Altaïr... tu sais très bien, puisqu'il te l'as dis.

Surpris, Altaïr lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Comment ça ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?

A nouveau, Malik le regarda de ce regard vide de tout espoir. Altaïr était désespéré de ne voir aucun éclat dans les yeux de son ami.

- Tu ne sais pas ?

- Non ! Malik, Kadar ne m'a jamais parlé d'autre chose que du travail...

- Ce mensonge est-il vrai ?

- Mais bien sûr que oui... Il ne parlait jamais de quoi que ce soit d'autre que son apprentissage !

Malik descendit de la planche et s'approcha pour s'agenouiller près de son vis-à-vis. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui demanda de répéter.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles Malik ! s'exclama l'autre en le fixant droit dans les yeux sans faillir.

Malik soupira profondément. Il savait qu'Altaïr ne mentait pas, il n'avait jamais su mentir. Se relevant lentement, il murmura dans un souffle :

- Dans ce cas, c'est bien pire...

- Pardon ?

- ... c'est bien pire ! s'exclama-t-il, les larmes se remettant à couler de plus belle. Dans ce cas, je l'ai tué pour rien Altaïr. Il ne m'avait pas trahit, c'est moi qui l'ai trompé !

- Malik... vas-tu me dire pourquoi tout ce cirque...

- Il ne t'avait rien dit...

- Dis quoi, Malik, explique-moi !

Un long silence s'abattit sur le bacon. La tête d'Altaïr commençait à lui tourner, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et la douleur se répandait dans tout son corps, battant à ses tempes. Malik s'essuya le visage tant bien que mal avec la manche de sa veste. Maintenant qu'il savait que Kadar n'avait pas trahi son secret, il avait encore plus envie de sauter. Il devait aller s'excuser auprès de son petit-frère. Mais avant, il devait dire son secret à Altaïr, il méritait une vague explication. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas à affronter son regard par la suite. Pourtant, avant de lui révéler la terrible vérité, il y avait encore une chose qu'il devait régler, un doute qui restait...

- Altaïr...

- Quoi, Malik ?

- J'ai une question pour toi, murmura le Daï en reniflant.

- Laquelle ?

Malik prit une profonde inspiration, puis parla dans un souffle :

- Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?

Surpris, Altaïr ne su pas quoi répondre. Son esprit s'embrouillait, devait-il vraiment le lui dire. Y avait-il d'ailleurs encore quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. Bien sûr, s'il l'avait fait, c'était par amour. Malik ne l'avait-il pas compris ? L'Assassin ne su vraiment pas quoi dire. Pourtant, il devait essayer. Peut être ses sentiments toucheraient-ils son ami et le convaincraient de ne pas sauter. Altaïr ouvrit la bouche, hésitant un instant, puis parla :

- Si je t'ai embrassé... c'est parce que je t'aime, Malik...

Dans l'esprit du Daï, cet aveu eut l'effet d'un boulet de canon, détruisant le peu de raison qu'il lui restait.

- Que... que viens-tu de dire ? bredouilla-t-il.

Cette fois, la voix de l'autre fut plus assurée :

- Je t'aime Malik... Depuis le début.

Alors Kadar était vraiment mort pour rien, songea son vis-à-vis. Si Altaïr l'aimait depuis toujours, alors tout ce secret n'avait été qu'une perte de temps et la mort de son frère, une perte inutile ! Bien, l'heure d'avouer sa propre culpabilité était venue dans ce cas, puis le grand plongeon...

- Merci de ton honnêteté, mon ami... je vais donc te révéler le terrible secret qui hante mon cœur...

Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il approcha son visage de celui de l'Assassin et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un frisson le parcouru, il en avait tant rêvé de cet instant... dommage qu'il soit le présage de la fin. Il resta comme cela quelques secondes, Altaïr ne réagissant même pas tant il fut surpris, puis rompit le contact. Il regarda son ami droit dans les yeux et avoua :

- Moi aussi...

Puis, sans aucune autre explication, il se retourna. En deux enjambées à peine, il fut sur le promontoire. Il se retourna pour voir une dernière fois celui qu'il aimait, tendant les bras tel un crucifié, ferma les yeux et laissa le poids de son corps l'entrainé en arrière, vers l'abime.

* * *

><p>Assia, toujours en bas de la tour, avait vu le Daï descendre de la planche et retourner à l'intérieur avec un soupir de soulagement. Peut être Altaïr avait-il réussi à le raisonner ? Quelques minutes c'étaient ensuite écoulées et la jeune femme s'attendait presque à les voir ressortir tous deux par la porte du minaret.<p>

Mais visiblement, le destin n'était pas enclin à laisser cette histoire bien se finir. Malik avait bondit sur le promontoire et s'était tourné vers l'intérieur - sans doute pour dire encore quelque chose à l'Assassin - avait tendu les bras et s'était laissé tomber dans le vide. Un cri strident sortit de la gorge de la servante, manquant de lui faire sauter les cordes vocales.

- MALIK !

Terrifiée, voyant le corps en chute libre, son cerveau lui jouait d'avance la scène de l'impact. Puis elle le vit. Une seconde forme humaine se jetant du sommet de la tour à la suite du Daï.

* * *

><p>Ayant aperçut un éclat singulier dans le regard de son ami, Altaïr avait deviné son intention. Le voyant sauter vers la plateforme, il avait lui même bondit sur ses pieds. La décharge d'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps lui faisant oublier la douleur qui irradiait de sa cuisse. A peine le corps du Daï partait à la renverse qu'il se jetait déjà en avant pour essayer de le rattraper. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le retenir car son centre de gravité était déjà largement passer en dehors de la passerelle. Le voyant passer par dessus bord, sans aucune réflexion préalable, il plongea à sa suite.<p>

Son corps chuta, provoquant en lui la même sensation qu'à chaque fois qu'il tentait un saut de la foi. Le vent qui fouettait son visage, cette poussée d'adrénaline au fur et à mesure que le sol se rapprochait. Sauf que d'habitude, un chariot de paille se trouvait là pour le réceptionner, mais là, Malik avait volontairement sauté de façon à rater le chariot.

Dans sa chute, Altaïr rattrapa son ami, qui freinait involontairement sa chute en écartant les bras. Arrivant à sa hauteur, il attrapa ses épaules et l'attira à lui, l'enserrant dans ses bras. Surpris, le Daï ouvrit les yeux, déconcerté de se découvrir ainsi collé contre l'autre.

Puis ce fut l'impacte...

**A suivre ...**

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis ?<p>

Prochain chapitre en cour de rédaction : Le cycle de l'éternité partie 9 - Une tombe


	9. Une Tombe

Voici enfin, après un moment d'attente, la dernière partie du cycle de l'éternité.

Je vous laisse découvrir, en espérant de tout mon coeur qu'elle vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Le cycle de l'éternité - <strong>**Dernière partie**

**Une tombe**

Tout son corps était douloureux. Il venait de se réveiller, et pourtant, il lui fallu un grand effort pour ouvrir les paupières. Que s'était-il passé ? Il se rappelait avoir chuté... et après ? Tout était si confus dans son esprit brumeux. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piétiner par une armée de chameau... au moins mille têtes !

En entre-ouvrant les yeux, il constata qu'il était dans une pièce sombre, et vu la sensation moelleuse sous lui, il était allongé sur un tas de tapis, une couverture posée sur lui jusqu'au ventre. Il voulait se relever, tourner la tête, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Chaque mouvement qu'il envisageait électrisait tout son corps d'une vive douleur. Douleur ?

Soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'il était en vie ! Mais comment ? Il se rappelait pourtant avoir sauté de la tour, avoir sentit le sol l'attirer, et avoir ressentit une horrible douleur au moment de l'impacte, puis d'avoir sombré dans l'inconscience. Mais alors, que c'était-il passé ensuite ? Comment s'était-il retrouvé là ? Qui l'y avait conduit ? Et _lui_... que lui était-il arrivé ? Il était là aussi au moment du choc, il s'en souvenait parfaitement maintenant.

A ce moment, une porte s'ouvrit et la lumière qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce lui brula les yeux, le forçant à les refermer. Il poussa un grognement. Quelqu'un s'approcha de lui, il l'entendait. Une main se posa sur son front, une main douce et chaleureuse. Une voix parvint à ses oreilles, une voix douce de femme, une voix qu'il connaissait. Elle vibrait d'émotion, du soulagement, du bonheur, et tant d'autres choses en même temps.

- Vous êtes enfin réveillé, seigneur Altaïr, je suis si soulagée.

- Assia ?...

Il tenta à nouveau d'ouvrir les yeux, et parvint à distinguer les traits de la jeune servante. Penchée au-dessus de lui, des larmes coulaient de ses yeux brillants. Sans somation, elle se jeta à son cou, le saisissant dans ses bras. Il eut mal, mais il était content de la voir et ne s'en plaignit pas. Elle resta un long moment à sangloter de joie. Avec un effort considérable, il leva le bras et lui caressa la tête de la main.

- Vous êtes en vie... sanglotait-elle.

- Mais dans quel état... plaisanta-t-il.

Elle se releva et le regarda avec un sourire ravis. S'il faisait de l'humour, c'était qu'il allait vraiment mieux.

- Ne vous en faites pas, la douleur devrait rapidement se dissiper. C'est à cause des drogues. Bon, je ne vous cache pas que le choc que vous avez pris était particulièrement violent et vos muscles doivent en avoir pâti, mais vous n'avez apparemment rien de casser.

- Combiens de temps... ?

- Vous avez été inconscient durant trois jours.

Trois jours ! Que c'était-il passé durant ce temps ? Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, mais une lui semblait plus importante. Il demanda :

- Et _lui_ ?

* * *

><p>Malik était assis sur le bord du toit, les jambes dans le vide. Le soleil déclinait vers l'horizon et le ciel se teintait d'orangé. Il gardait les yeux rivé sur la ville qui s'étendait tout autour, admirant la vie qui s'écoulait paisiblement dans ces artères grouillantes. Des enfants jouaient à ce courir après, riant à gorges déployées.<p>

Son esprit s'égarait dans les souvenirs de sa bêtise. Il avait sauté, près à accueillir la mort à bras ouvert. Mais voilà que pendant la chute, Altaïr l'avait rattrapé. A cet instant, le sang du Daï s'était glacé dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas voir celui qu'il aimait mourir avec lui, non ! Mais l'Assassin avait calculé son coup et avait rectifié le point de chute, visant le chariot de foin. L'impact fut plus violent que ce à quoi Malik s'attendait, mais ils étaient en vie. Enfin, lui était en vie... Altaïr continuait de perdre du sang et était tombé dans les vapes. Assia était ensuite arrivée et les avait ramenés au bureau.

Une porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Il y eut ensuite un bruit de pas et de béquille s'approchant dans son dos. Il ne bougea pas, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il s'était posé la question un grand nombre de fois depuis deux jours, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse convenable. Les pas s'arrêtèrent dans son dos, puis avec un grognement de douleur, le nouvel arrivant s'assis à côté de lui, fixant à son tout l'horizon sans rien dire. Un long silence s'étala, durant lequel ils contemplèrent tous deux le jeu joyeux des enfants. Enfin, Malik tourna la tête vers Altaïr et son cœur se pinça. Il avait beau l'avoir contemplé à de nombreuse reprise ainsi couvert de bandages, cette fois le remplissait de tristesse. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cet état. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais l'Assassin lui intima le silence d'un geste calme de la main.

- Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements... ni de tes excuses, Malik...

Sa voix était calme et posée. Cela fit peur au Daï, était-il en colère ? En y pensant, il y avait de quoi. Il l'avait querellé des semaines durant, l'avait menacé de mort et l'avait forcé à sauter de façon irréfléchie du haut de la tour... oui, il y avait de quoi être en colère.

Altaïr continuait de fixer les enfants d'un air impassible. Trop s'était trop ! La culpabilité qui rongeait Malik était insoutenable.

- Altaïr, je sais que je t'ai fais du mal, beaucoup de mal... et je comprends si tu n'acceptais pas mes excuses, mais je te les présente quant même.

Un nouveau silence. Le Daï continua :

- Sans doute ne me pardonneras-tu jamais pour tous ses mensonges, pour t'avoir haï pour me sentir mieux et pour t'avoir entrainé dans ce délirium l'autre nuit mais...

L'Assassin lui intima pour la seconde fois le silence, posant cette fois son indexe sur les lèvres de son camarade. Lentement, il tourna la tête vers son voisin et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce qui m'énerve, Malik, c'est que tu arrives encore à penser que je puisse t'en vouloir. En disant cela, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur étrange, entre la tristesse et la joie. Avec lenteur, mais toutefois dans un mouvement d'une extrême fluidité, il approcha son visage de celui du Daï et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il savoura ce moment. Malik fut si surpris qu'il ne réagit même pas. Quand son cerveau eut enregistre l'information, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à cette étreinte. Après un moment, l'Assassin rompit le contacte et regarda à nouveau son ami droit dans les yeux, lui demandant d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

- Ce qui c'est passé l'autre soir m'a permis de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Je sais aujourd'hui exactement à quoi j'en suis... mais qu'en est-il de toi ?

Pardon ? Est-ce qu'il se passait ce que le Daï croyait qu'il se passait ? Altaïr venait-il de lui faire une déclaration détournée ? Et venait-il de lui demander une réponse ? Mais comment voulait-il qu'il réagisse ? Tout était tellement confus dans la tête du jeune homme, il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire.

Un long moment s'écoula. Rien ne voulait sortir de la bouche de Malik. Altaïr le fixait toujours droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. Après quelques instants encore, ce dernier soupira profondément et repris sa béquille. Avec un nouveau grognement, il se releva, déclarant d'un ton sans réplique :

- Voilà au moins qui est clair...

Il commença à retourner vers la porte en claudiquant. Le cœur de Malik se mit à battre plus vite et il avait de la peine à respirer. Que devait-il faire ? Il se releva d'un bond, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il devait trouver quelque chose à dire, absolument, mais quoi ? Et-ce qu'il était seulement sûr de se qu'il ressentait ?

Altaïr s'apprêtait à prendre la porte lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un tirait la manche de sa chemise. Il se tourna lentement. Malik se tenait là, les yeux brillants d'émotion. Il était comme un enfant qui aurait peur d'avouer une bêtise.

- Je... Je... je ne sais plus où j'en suis, Altaïr... tout est allé si vite, et c'est tellement confus dans ma tête...

Soupirant longuement, l'Assassin se dégagea de l'emprise de celui qu'il aimait d'un geste un peu brusque.

- Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour toi...

Il lança un dernier regard vers le ciel qui virait lentement au violacé, et soupira à nouveau. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il le devait.

- Je repars demain pour Masyaf...

Malik lui lança un regard hébété. Altaïr retourna à l'intérieur, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant l'autre seul avec ses doutes et ses questions.

* * *

><p>Assia attendait, debout derrière le comptoir, que les deux hommes aient fini de discuter. Elle avait entendue une partie de leur conversation par la porte restée ouverte. Quand Altaïr pénétra dans la pièce, elle le regarda avec un sourire triste et soupira. Les yeux de l'Assassin brillaient, humides de larmes contenues. Son expression était celle d'une personne à bout de force.<p>

La jeune femme souleva la partie articulée du comptoir et vint prendre l'homme dans ses bras, espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait étaient étranges et s'entremêlaient. Elle était malheureuse de savoir l'homme qu'elle aimait à jamais perdue pour elle, heureuse de le voir avouer ses sentiments, déçu de son manque de réactivité à l'instant, énervée contre Altaïr qui lui volait _son_ Malik, et en même temps tellement triste pour l'Assassin. Elle lui en voulait, mais elle savait que ce sentiment était réciproque de son côté, et elle ne pouvait pas le haïr, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Ils partageaient tous deux quelque chose. Ils aimaient tous deux la même personne.

- Je suis désolé, Assia...

Ca n'avait été qu'un murmure, mais la jeune femme l'avait entendu. Avec douceur, elle répondit :

- Ne vous excusé pas... Il avait déjà fait son choix depuis longtemps. Et puis... être à ses côté me suffit déjà amplement. Voir son sourire et pouvoir le servir me comble déjà de bonheur.

En disant cela, elle se sentit envahie d'une immense tristesse, mais elle s'était résolue. Les choses étaient faites, et elle se contenterait de rester une simple amie. Elle eut une légère convulsion en voulant retenir ses larmes, Altaïr la prit donc à son tour dans ses bras pour la réconforté. Ils restèrent un instant comme ça, puis l'Assassin brisa le silence.

- Merci pour tout.

Assia renifla en brisant l'étreinte, puis regarda l'homme en essuyant ses yeux d'un revers de la main.

- Ne partez pas...

- Il le faut, Assia...

- Il a encore besoin de vous. Il est perdu...

- Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je dois partir. Temps que je serais là, il ne pourra pas prendre de décision.

Il laissa s'écouler un court silence, puis continua.

- J'ai un dernier service à te demander...

* * *

><p>La nuit était maintenant bien entamée, mais Malik restait dehors, assis sur le toit du bureau, observant l'astre sélène décroissant s'élevant dans le ciel nocturne. Sa pâle lumière argentée nimbait les collines au delà des repart. Dans la tête du Daï, tout se bousculait. Il ne savait vraiment plus où il en était. Une certitude, il aimait Altaïr, depuis longtemps déjà. Il avait envie d'être auprès de lui, avec lui, contre lui... mais il avait peur ! Peur du regard des autres, peur des méchancetés qu'ils pouvaient leur infliger, qu'ils pouvaient <em>lui <em>infliger. Bien sûr, il savait pouvoir faire abstraction de ce détail, mais un autre élément entrait en compte.

Kadar. Il était mort en défendant le secret de son frère. Est-ce que succomber à cet amour ne représentait pas une forme de trahison vis-à-vis de son cadet ? Qu'en aurait-il pensé ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit fatigué du jeune homme. Lentement, ses yeux commençaient à se fermer tous seuls. Sans doute sombra-t-il dans un demi-sommeil, car en les rouvrant, une couverture était posée sur ses épaules et il devinait une présence auprès de lui. Il tourna la tête de côté et vit sa jeune servante, assise à ses côtés, les pieds dans le vide.

Lorsqu'elle remarqua le réveil de son amour, elle tourna son visage vers lui et lui sourit tendrement.

- Je suis navrée de vous avoir réveillé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie.

Un court silence s'abattit sur le toi. Mali se sentait mal à l'aise. Il connaissait les sentiments de sa servante, et ça aussi constituait une torture pour lui. Elle représentait tout ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé de la femme idéale. Belle, vive, intelligente, gentille comme tout ! La future mère de ses enfants peut être. Mais il avait beau le vouloir de tout son cœur, souhaiter le plus fort possible, il n'arrivait pas à ressentir d'attirance pour elle.

Ayant senti la gêne et perçu le regard fuyant du Daï, Assia attrapa tendrement les mains de son maître. Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle savait... Même en priant de toutes ses forces, jamais elle n'aurait l'amour du jeune homme. Son cœur appartenait à Altaïr, depuis le début des temps, et pour l'éternité.

Malik ouvrit la bouche, les yeux brillants, prêt à dire quelque chose. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et le coupa avant qu'il n'ait parlé. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure

- Je sais ce que vous allez dire. Alors de grâce, écoutez-moi avant...

Malik hocha la tête en signe de consentement.

- Je vous aime, Malik. Je vous ai aimé dès notre rencontre et sans doute vous aimerai-je jusqu'à la mort. Mais je sais vos sentiments pour le seigneur Ibn-La'ahad.

- Assia, non...

Les larmes montaient aux yeux du Daï, mais il se retint de pleurer. Un Assassin ne pleurait pas, il avait déjà transgressé cette règle bien des fois ces derniers temps.

- Et je ne me mettrai jamais en travers de votre amour, continua la jeune femme. Si être avec lui constitue votre bonheur, alors je ne m'y opposerai pas et je redeviendrai une simple amie.

A nouveau, le jeune homme voulu parler, mais fut interrompu par l'indexe de la servante sur ses lèvres. S'était la seconde fois aujourd'hui qu'on lui intimait ainsi le silence. Assia le regardait dans les yeux, les siens brillants d'un éclat résolu.

- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir être simplement à vos côtés. Alors ne vous en faites pas pour moi et n'ayez plus de crainte. Vous avez quelqu'un à aimer, alors foncez !

Dans un élan de compassion mêlée de gratitude et d'une profonde tristesse, le Daï prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Merci, Assia...

Il rompit l'étreinte et elle lui sourit, mais joyeusement cette fois. Elle se leva et lui intima en tirant sur ses main d'en faire autant. Il obéit.

- Maintenant, il me faut vous montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, Malik se laissa entrainer lorsqu'elle le tira vers l'intérieur, puis au travers des rues nocturne de la Ville Sainte.

* * *

><p>La nuit était bien entamée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les collines, éclairées par le clair de lune. Assia, tira sur les brides de sa monture et celle-ci stoppa sa course. Malik l'imita quand elle descendit de cheval et la suivit entre les roches abruptes. Le chemin était difficile à pratiquer et le jeune homme admira l'incroyable facilité avec laquelle sa servante se mouvait malgré sa robe. Décidément, les femmes de la Confrérie n'étaient pas reconnues à leur juste valeur. Certaine se montraient bien plus douées que les maîtres Assassins. Malheureusement, les lois leur interdisaient d'endosser la fonction d'<em>Ashasheyun<em>.

Après quelques minutes de marche pénible, ils atteignirent une sorte de "clairière", un cirque de pierre au centre duquel se dressait un petit monticule de rochers entassés. Lentement, Malik s'en approcha, ne comprenant pas tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Puis, son regard tomba sur la grosse roche plantée debout, au bout du tertre. Gravé dans la roche, de façon assez grossière, des lettre arabes, formant un nom. Le Daï s'approcha encore et lut.

KADAR AL-SAYF

Une vive émotion le traversa et il porta une main à sa bouche.

- Kadar... murmura-t-il.

Il tomba à genoux sous la surprise. Assia s'approcha et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

- Le seigneur Altaïr m'a demandé de vous emmener ici. Il aurait voulu vous y amener lui même, mais il a finalement trouvé préférable que je m'en charge.

- Comment ?

- Il m'a raconté qu'après l'accident, il est revenu pour lui offrir une sépulture, sachant que les Templiers ne tarderaient pas à retourner dans le Temple de Salomon. Il avait peur qu'ils ne profanent son enveloppe charnelle et est venu l'enterrer ici.

Elle se tut un instant, tâchant de se rappeler ce que l'Assassin lui avait confié. Enfin, elle reprit :

- Il voulait vous y emmener en espérant que cela diminuer un peu la colère que vous éprouviez, mais voyant votre rage, il n'a jamais osé.

Les larmes commençaient à monter aux yeux du jeune homme. Enfin, il retrouvait son frère, lui qui craignait ne jamais pouvoir se recueillir sur sa tombe. Enfin, il allait pouvoir lui parler, et s'excuser...

- Je vais vous laisser seul, dit calmement la jeune femme en lâchant son compagnon. Je ne serais pas loin.

- Merci...

Elle sourit et s'éloigna, rejoignant les chevaux et le emmenant un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la but. Elle s'assit contre un gros rocher et s'installa confortablement, allumant une bougie pour pouvoir lire. Elle espérait qu'en se recueillant, Malik pourrait prendre sa décision.

* * *

><p>La nuit était avancée à présent et la lune déclinait dans le ciel. L'aube n'était plus très loin. Malik se tenait toujours assis devant le tertre, plongé dans une contemplation silencieuse, il ne savait par que dire, par quoi commencer. Et franchement, n'était-ce pas insensé de parler à une tombe. Les morts entendaient-ils vraiment les paroles des vivants ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Enfin, après un long moment encore, il se décida.<p>

- Kadar, petit-frère...

Il hésitait, mais continua quant même.

- Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, j'ignore s'il y a vraiment une vie après la mort, si tu n'es pas bêtement perdu à jamais...

Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux et se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Il avait la gorge serrée et ne trouvait pas ses mots.

- Petit-frère... je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé ! Toi qui était le seul à savoir, j'ai souhaité ta mort, et voilà le résultat. Pardon, j'ai été un parfait égoïste, je n'étais même pas près de toi quand tu es descendu en terre...

C'était difficile de refouler les sanglots, mais il se maîtrisa du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

- Tu es mort en protégeant mon secret, et je ne pourrai jamais te remercier directement. Kadar, si seulement tu savais comme je me sens perdu sans toi... Il s'est passé tellement de choses ces derniers temps, et je me suis rendu compte que quoi que je fasse, j'aime Altaïr ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il partage mes sentiments. C'est à crever de rire, non ? J'ai mis tant d'énergie à cacher ce côté de moi, à tes dépends, pour finalement découvrir que tout cela était inutile...

Il marqua une pause, tachant de respirer, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de la manche.

- Je me sens si fatigué, mon frère... et si partagé. Je l'aime et il m'aime aussi, alors je pourrais simplement accepter ça et être avec lui, non ? Mais toi... tu as porté le poids du secret sur tes épaules si jeunes et fragiles... est-ce que ce n'est pas te trahir si je succombe à ces pulsions ? Si seulement tu pouvais me répondre...

Il se laissa choir, face contre terre, pleurant sa culpabilité. Le silence s'abattit sur la colline, enveloppant le Daï. Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, sans bouger ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Au bout d'un moment, qui lui parut long, il lui parut entendre un murmure, léger, porter par une brise légère.

_Je...te...pardonne..._

Surpris, il releva précipitamment la tête, regardant partout autour de lui. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, il avait bien entendu "je te pardonne", et c'était le timbre de la voix de Kadar ! Affolé, apeuré même, il se remit debout et regarda la tombe. Non, ce ne devait être que son imagination, ce n'était que le vent et la fatigue. Il s'immobilisa et retint son souffle. Pas de bruit.

_Je te pardonne... grand-frère..._

Ô Seigneur ! Cette fois, il n'avait pas rêvé ! Enfin peut être si, mais il était sûr d'avoir clairement entendu. Il contempla le sépulcre, le cœur battant. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'avait d'abord effrayé, mais à présent il se sentait étrangement rempli d'allégresse. Il ne croyait pas aux fantômes, mais il était sûr d'avoir bien entendu la voix de son frère. Et il lui pardonnait.

Il s'approcha de la tombe et embrassa la pierre gravée.

- Merci, Kadar...

Puis il se précipita hors de la clairière. Le soleil allait se lever, et il savait exactement ce qu'il devait faire à présent.

* * *

><p>Altaïr, s'installa sur le dos de son monture. Malik et Assia n'étaient pas encore revenus des collines et l'aube se levait. Le ciel à l'est se tintait déjà de rose. Sans doute n'avait-il pas réussi à se trouver lui-même. Il soupira profondément. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, il fit claquer les rênes et sa jument se lança au trot. Il atteignit rapidement le sommet de la bute, passant sous l'arche délimitant l'entrée du territoire. Il s'arrêta et lança un dernier regard en arrière, espérant voir le Daï arriver, mais il n'en fut rien. Il reprit son chemin, faisant avancer sa monture le plus lentement possible, avec un espoir fou.<p>

* * *

><p>Malik entra en trombe dans le bureau, le soleil s'était déjà levé et il craignait que l'Assassin ait déjà pris la route. Fouillant rapidement mais méthodiquement chaque pièce, il ne fit que confirmer ses craintes. Il jeta un regard atterré à Assia. Celle-ci lui offrit un sourire emplit de compassion et le rassura.<p>

- Ne vous en faites pas, le jour n'est levé que depuis peu. Vous pouvez encore le rattraper.

Il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras pour la remercier de tout, mais elle le repoussa.

- Pas de ça, je vous prie. C'est encore trop tôt pour mon cœur.

En se dirigeant vers la porte donnant sur la rue, il lui sourit à son tour et la remercia verbalement. Puis il se précipita à travers les venelles de la cité, rejoignant la porte principale. Les gardes le regardèrent passer sans avoir le temps de réagir. Il sauta en scelle, choisissant un cheval au hasard, lui donna un petit coup de pied dans les flancs et partit au galop.

Il ne lui fallu pas plus de vingt minutes pour le rattraper. Il le vit au bout du chemin, sa monture marchant au pas. Il avait les épaules tombantes de quelqu'un qui avait perdu espoir.

- Altaïr !

* * *

><p>Les oreilles de l'Assassin frémirent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Il tourna la tête et aperçu le Daï arrivant au galop. Avec allégresse, il stoppa sa monture, descendant de scelle avec un large sourire.<p>

A quelques mètres, Malik stoppa net la cavalcade de son étalon, sauta à terre et s'approcha à pas rapides de lui. Il se planta devant lui et fixa son regard dans le sien. Etrangement, le Daï avait un air féroce et vif. Mal à l'aise, inquiet même, Altaïr se risqua à demander :

- Alors ?

Malik l'attrapa de sa main valide par le col et attira son visage contre le sien, collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Altaïr en fut très surpris et ne sut pas quoi faire. Après quelque seconde, le contact fut rompu et son vis-à-vis plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Je sais maintenant à quoi j'en suis !

Altaïr lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il allait exploser de joie. Malik le repoussa cependant.

- Je suis sûr de moi, Altaïr. Je t'aime depuis longtemps et je suis prêt à assumer jusqu'au bout ce sentiment !

- Moi aussi Malik, je t'aime depuis toujours.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui fut coupé par le doigt du Daï.

- Altaïr, avant d'aller plus loin je veux que tu me confirme quelque chose.

- Quoi ? demanda l'autre, inquiété par le soudain sérieux de celui qu'il aimait.

- Tu sais que les gens ont une tendance naturelle à l'homophobie ? Alors je te le redemande, Altaïr Ibn-La'ahad, es-tu prêt à assumer jusqu'au bout tes actes et ton amour pour moi ?

L'Assassin ne répondit. Il avait envie de laisser planer le mystère afin d'énerver son "ami". Mais devant l'air sérieux de ce dernier, il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il attrapa son menton et attira une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à lui. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, puis il se décida enfin à répondre.

- Oui, Malik Al-Sayf, j'assumerai entièrement ce choix !

- Quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Quoi qu'il advienne !

Malik sourit et se jeta dans les bras de _son _Assassin. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent cette fois-ci fut plus passionné et ils furent surpris tous deux de se découvrir ainsi. L'émotion qu'ils en éprouvèrent était unique, plus forte que tout ce qu'ils avaient connu jusque là. Ils avaient tous deux déjà fait cela avec des femmes, mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi vrai qu'en cet instant.

Quand ils se séparèrent, leurs cœurs battait fort, mais dans un même rythme.

Ce sentiment qu'ils éprouvaient était vrai, unique, immortel.

Il était éternel...

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Ce chapitre final m'a pris plus de temps que les autres, beaucoup d'émotion m'ayant submergé en la rédigeant. Je ne voulais innitialement pas d'un happy end, mais je n'avais aucune envie de les voir souffrir. J'ai aimer ces personnages. Même s'il ne m'appartiennent pas, j'ai partager ce récit de leurs vies (même s'il se place dans une dimenssion parallèle sans rapport avec le jeu). J'aurais pu continuer, les idées de rebondissement ne me manquant pas, mais je préfère les laisser ici. Ils ont tous grandi et je pense qu'ils sauront construire leur bonheur seul à présent. J'ignore si l'avenir sera facile pour eux et je préfère ne pas y penser. Je leur souhaite tous le bonheur du monde.<p>

Voilà quoi. Etre auteur, c'est aussi être capable d'aimer les personnages que l'on anime, de vibrer avec eux, de prendre plaisir à être à leur côté, tout au long du récit. Et la récompense ultime est lorsque l'histoire fait vibrer également le lecteur...

C'est pourquoi j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu avec ce dernier chapitre, avec aucun autre d'ailleurs. ^_^ Je souhaite que vous ayez vibrer avec les personnages, et resentit leur peine, leur joie, leur peur, leur éclats de rire (même s'il n'y en à quasi pas...)

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu, et à bientôt !


End file.
